Safe Harbor
by strange1
Summary: The final journey for Sam and Abby. They have loved one another in many lifetimes though happiness has never always been easy. Will they finally find their safe harbor? Or will everything get in their way. sequel to 'Another Time Another Place' and 'Coming Home'
1. Chapter 1

an-This is the final journey for Sam & Abby. 'Another Time Another Place' is already published and 'Coming Home' will be available by the new year. The final chapter finds them striving for family, making amends with one another and their family and friends, and finally dealing with Jenny and Wild Bill once and for all. Of course there will be a few twist and turns along the way. It's a strange1 story after all. or is that Agnes H. Hagadus. lol. hope you enjoy

The sound of a curse quickly followed the sound of the gunshot. The practiced hands quickly reloaded the clip and readied the Glock once more. The hand shook almost violently until the opposite hand steadied it. Another curse escaped, this one louder than before. When the bullet met the target, it was dead center. That was good, but the requirement of both hands to steady the weapon was quite the handicap.

Raven haired flowed freely in the low light of the evening. Sweat dripped down arms, neck, back and long tan legs. Silver sunglasses hid the disappointment of azure eyes. The sweat increased as once again a solitary hand attempted to hold the weapon steady. Once again the shot was taken, not even coming anywhere near the target. It was pointless. It was useless. There was no way anyone could defend themselves or their family with a hand that unsteady.

Samantha Walker was ready to cry. It was something she rarely, if ever did. There was only one reason she would allow herself tears. Family. If anything were to happen to her family, she would cry freely. It would especially be painful if something were to happen to her wife. Abigail Walker was her reason for living and breathing. After losing her for four months, the former detective had vowed to do whatever she could do to protect her.

And now she was half the woman she used to be. True she could steady herself enough to hit the center of the target every time with both hands. But most of life involving the criminal element was lightning fast. If you blinked, you would miss out on something. Something that could potentially take your life or the people surrounding you. And here she was, half a woman married to the most amazing woman in the world. Unable to do something as simple as protect her.

Instead of continuing with her target practice, Sam made her way over to the small picnic table. Since it had only been a week since her honeymoon had come to an abrupt end with the stabbing of her brother, the former detective had not had time or the resources to scour for a more permanent place. Instead, she had taken over the outer most portion of the land her mother's bed and breakfast had been built on.

It was a place many generations of her family had hunted on. Sam had never taken to the sport, though she understood the need for such a thing. The small shack was perfect for her needs, for now. After all, it was only her to continue the fight against the evil that was corrupting Middletown. Though the biggest threat still had not been confirmed dead, Wild Bill was here. And he was still insistent on gaining custody of both her sons.

Azure eyes closed for a moment as a thought occurred to her. Soon she would have to tell Abby where she was hiding herself. Soon she would have to have a similar argument. Her wife, gods bless her, was adamant Sam consider the offer of help from Max, Jarod, Mitch and of course the petite blonde herself. While she could use the help, she wanted to do this on her own. Sadly, even if it meant breaking a promise she had made.

The promise was important. The promise was something she should not be breaking. It was only the first of doctor's visits, but it was the first step towards Abby having their child. While the discussion had taken place of using either Robert or Jeffery's sperm, they had nixed the idea. Instead, they were going to go with an anonymous donor who resembled the detective as much as possible. Yet Sam had wanted their child to look solely like her soulmate.

As with everything, what Abby wanted, Abby got. And Sam wouldn't have it any other way. Except when it came to placing her wife's life in greater danger than it already was. Too many people had already been hurt or perished in her life, including her brother. Luckily Robert was expected to make a full recovery. It would take time. Time was something the former detective didn't have as she knew Wild Bill was soon to make his next move.

Sam began to clean her weapon. It was something she would do on occasion, simply to calm her nerves or to help her regain her focus. At the moment, it was to focus. There were two people in the world who threatened everything she had ever wanted and was grateful to have built. Jenny Monroe, New York City's most powerful mob boss, was considered dead by most. But like a cat, she had many lives. Wild Bill was more difficult to deal with as he had no official record.

Hence, her dilemma. While Sam still had many contacts in the law enforcement world, she had burned her bridges. She had left both the NYPD and the MPD. She had even given up her consulting position because she could no longer stand corruption and the lack of power she had to attempt to stem its ever present growth. How could she take down two powerful players in the world of corruption when she had only herself to rely upon?

The slight shake of her hand as she was reloading the chamber caused another curse to escape from her. And how could she rely upon herself if her hand refused to cooperate? Sam wanted to throw the gun as far as she could hurl it. She wanted to pound something. Her frustration was growing by leaps and bounds. Suddenly, a primal scream escaped her lips. It was a scream she had heard before in a dream of herself in the past. It was when her soulmate had been ripped from her.

Needing something to calm her, she allowed a picture of Abby's sweet face to enter her mind, her short blonde hair gently flowing in the breeze. As she had lain in bed for four months while in the clutches of the enemy, Sam had focused solely on her wife. She had continually touched the engagement ring that had been miraculously left in her possession to remind herself of what she had waiting in Middletown for her.

Not that she had ever needed a reminder. The day she had been wheeled into her wife's emergency room was the day her life had begun. The miracle of finding one another was never lost on her. Though they had made great strides in accepting the outcome, the fact remained Sam had made a decision for them both. A decision that had nearly cost the former detective her life and left Abby a shell of the woman she had once been.

The struggle to accept the consequences of her actions would be eternal. However, she was never going to allow it to come between them. Abby had made it clear. They had both made mistakes. They had both done things they would forever regret. The fact was they were together. They had shared a wonderfully intimate marriage ceremony. They had begun the adoption procedures, even with custody in question, for Conrad and for Abby to adopt Adam.

And now they were planning on bringing another life into the world. Sam paused a moment. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. There was something or someone watching her. Immediately she scanned the perimeter. One hand was on her gun while the other was on the small pair of binoculars she had in her T-shirt pocket. There was a reflection of sun from something. But it quickly faded. It could have been a hiker.

And it could have been Wild Bill, Jenny or one of their minions. Sam cursed herself for allowing the breakdown. She shoved away from the picnic table as she replaced the gun in the small of her back. The binoculars were forgotten on the table. One more scan of the area before she decided she needed to run off some of the excess energy she was feeling. Besides, she was still returning to top form after being injured.

It wasn't long before Sam had found a steady rhythm. Her feet kicked up dust as the lack of rain was becoming apparent. After running around the well-known paths the forest surrounding her mother's bed and breakfast had to offer, she decided she needed to cool off. By the placement of the sun, she would soon be missed if she didn't return home. Not bothering to even take her shoes off, she dove head first into the murky water.

The raven-haired woman was indeed being watched. The emerald eyes had taken in the entire scene. Abby watched as her wife dove into the lake without regard to her health. The nurse was distracted as Sam stood. The water cascaded down her tall sleek form and it caused Abby's breath to catch for a moment. Quickly, she returned to her hiding place so that her soulmate would not catch her watching.

Abby had witnessed the struggle with the attempts of holding the gun with a single hand. Sam had not realized that both her wife and Melissa had noticed the shaking of her dominate hand when attempting to pick up a heavy object. It was obvious there was nerve damage. It wasn't a surprise as one of the twenty bullets had come very near her spine. There was another that had lodged in her right shoulder. The combination of the two would lead to the very issue her soulmate was struggling with.

Was there anything that could be done, nearly five months later? Abby was no expert on nerve damage and would have to discreetly consult some of the doctors she used to work with at the hospital back in New York City. Of course, there was also the internet. It would be a shame if Sam could no longer hold a weapon steady with one hand. If only because it had been a large part of her adult life. More importantly, it would be considered a weakness and affect the way she could protect her family.

The question facing Abby was, when did she confront Sam? When she did confront her, her wife would know that she had been following her. Hopefully her Miss Kitty would realize she had simply been worried about her. Especially now that she was breaking a promise. That was something the nurse never thought her detective would intentionally do again. It was obvious she had been practicing all day. One could argue she lost track of time. The petite blonde knew better.

Frustrated and knowing she had to get Adam and Conrad home before Sam arrived, Abby made her way into the bed and breakfast. If her wife found her here, it was easy to explain. The boys were celebrating the fact Adam no longer had his cast on. It was a relief her eldest son was no longer hampered with the bulk. It was also a painful reminder of a situation the nurse was attempting to put in her past. The presence of her father and absence of her mother in her life made that nearly impossible.

A familiar tune caught her attention. Though the boys were in the game room, Abby made her way into the kitchen. As always, this was her mother-in-law's domain. Melissa was busy making something downright sinful, humming her usual tune. Part of the nurse wanted to stay for dinner. Though they had not always seen eye to eye when she had been attempting to come to terms with her soulmate's death, the matriarch had only had her happiness in mind.

And she had been the one to nudge the nurse and detective into a relationship in the beginning. Melissa was the reason for her happiness then and now. No one could ask for a more understanding, more supportive parent than the innkeeper. Perhaps it was time to talk to her mother-in-law. After all, she had raised Sam. She would have insight into how to deal with her now. Abby waited until she had been seen. "Do you have a moment to talk before I meet up with your daughter?"

Melissa removed the potholders from her hands. Without a word, she made her way to the fridge and removed the pitcher of fresh lemonade. After pouring each of them a glass, she settled next to her daughter-in-law at the kitchen table. "I always have time for one of my children." There was one thing the innkeeper needed to do. It was a long overdue conversation. One she dreaded. One she knew could cost her her happiness. But that was for another time. Right now one of her children needed her.

"And we all appreciate that." Abby took several sips of her lemonade before she continued. Sam was a tough police woman. But she was also very fragile emotionally. Not that she would let anyone know exactly how fragile she was. "I've been watching Sam." Melissa's gaze never flinched. Her facial expression remained neutral. "In fact, she's been out by the old hunting shack the entire week." For someone who could be expressive with words, they simply weren't coming.

For a moment, Abby let all her observations flow through her mind. There were so many indicators that her wife was hurting. There was the emotional hurt because she perceived herself as incapable of protecting her family. There was the physical hurting. Neither of which she had confided in her soulmate. That was something that would change. "The shaking, it's worse than we thought. She can't hold a weapon steady unless she uses both hands."

The matriarch's eyes grew wide at the thought. Her Sam unable to hold a weapon steady was nearly unthinkable. While she was no longer working for any law enforcement agency, she knew her daughter equated protecting her family to her ability to shoot a weapon. The former detective wasn't stupid. Sam knew it would take brains over brawn. Still, brains needed a little backup. "Do you think there's anything medical that can be done for her?"

A huge sigh escaped the petite blonde. "I don't know. My specialty was in emergency room and general practice. Long term effects were not something I'd seen at the hospital." Abby rubbed her tired eyes. While she was still on cloud nine from having wed her soulmate, life seemed to want to squirt lemons in her eyes instead of allow her to make lemonade. "I'm going to do research. In the meantime, has Jarod or anyone else thought of approaching Sam about assisting her?"

"We have." The deep voice startled the nurse. Both Abby and Melissa turned to see the man in question standing in the doorway. His eyes would not meet his fiancée's. "In fact, I'm going to meet with Max and Mitch later. I know that stubborn woman wants to do things on her own…like others in the Walker clan…" The words cut the innkeeper to her soul. They truly needed to speak about the conversation he'd overheard. "So it won't be easy. But we need to provide a united front."

It was the most words either woman had ever heard Jarod say at one time. He scratched his stubble covered chin before making a hasty retreat. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to talk to him. He needs advice on how to handle my daughter." As Abby watched the retreating form of her mother-in-law, she wondered what exactly Melissa was actually going to talk to Jarod about. It was clear there was something going on between the couple. She'd find out later. Right now she needed to get the boys and go home.

It didn't take long for Melissa to catch up to her fiancé. It was almost as if he had been waiting for her. She hoped he had been. It had been too long since she had said the words essentially saying she had thought she'd be alone forever, making it sound like even after finding Jarod that was what she expected. It wasn't that. It was something else. How could she ever tell her son his father wasn't her soulmate? That she now believed her fiancé was?

Jarod stood on the porch. He was watching the scene before him unfold. Abby had gathered the boys. Sam had made her way through the woods at the exact same time her family had made it to the parking area of the bed and breakfast. Instead of an exchange of words like one might expect when one person of a couple is hiding something, the two held on to one another like there was no tomorrow. Melissa stood next to her fiancé, also watching the exchange with a great deal of interest.

"That's the amazing part of those two." Melissa never waited for a comment. Instead she continued. Partly it was because she wanted to set the record straight. Partly it was because she knew her Jarod was a man of few words. Even if something was bothering him, he would keep it to himself. He was a lot like her Samantha in that way. "That's what I love about those two. Soulmates never have to say they're sorry. They never have to tell the other how they feel."

Melissa turned away from the scene of her family, though she enjoyed the sight of Sam, Abby and the boys together. After only having the images in pictures for nearly half a year, she could never get enough of it. "That doesn't mean they shouldn't say they are sorry or how much they love each other." Jarod finally turned to look his fiancée in the eyes. "I wanted to say I do believe you are my soulmate. I know you had Ruth and she was…"

Whatever the matriarch was going to say was abruptly silenced by a pair of hungry lips. Melissa realized in that moment that she wasn't the only one who felt she had found her soulmate. It felt wonderful to know, that even later in life, one could find the happiness they had sought all their lives. She would never trade her time with Walter. She would definitely not give up her three children the man had brought to her.

Even though Walter was Samantha's father in name only, it was one of those paradoxes life seems to love to thrust upon us. If Melissa hadn't been married to Walter who was often away because of his service to his country, she might not be alone at the bed and breakfast and in a position to be a victim of rape. And if she hadn't been raped, she never would have been blessed with her only daughter. A daughter who was dealing with her own paradoxes.

"I take it you feel the same way?" Though she asked the question, Melissa was certain after that kiss that it was quite true. Once again, a man of few words, Jarod reluctantly released his grasp on his fiancée and made his way to her prized rose bush. Carefully he selected what he considered the best early bloom before returning and shyly handing the fragrant flower to his betrothed. "A rose by any other name would smell so sweet."

"Oh give it a rest." Melissa had been so caught up in the moment, she hadn't heard her youngest son park his car. Jeff was smiling smugly at the slight blush on Jarod's face. His mother, as always, wouldn't let anyone embarrass her for loving her better half. He would have loved to embarrass her or get something over on her. But she seemed unflappable. "Is Adam here?" When the smile left his mother's face, the sandy blond knew the answer. "It's my week with him!"

"You lost out on that right." Melissa stood tall. She had spoken with Tina about this. Jeff simply could not understand why he was being asked to stay out of the boy's lives. Already he had refiled for custody of Adam. Whenever he had visitation with whom he termed 'his real son', Conrad was never invited. Didn't he realize it hurt both boys to be separated like that? "I don't know what you expected when you came here. The boys are with their real moms. And until they say you can see them, you have lost out on two wonderful young men."

"Not this again." Jeff's voice was full of anger. His eyes flashed dangerously at his mother. Instinctively, Jarod positioned himself between the upset young man and his fiancée. While he doubted any of the Walkers would become violent with one another, he was not about to take a chance. "And I see you have you're hired goon to fight your battles. I have a right to see Adam until the courts say I don't. I wouldn't expect you to understand. All your children are your blood children."

"Jeffery Mason Walker!" Melissa had had more than enough out of her youngest child. Instead of being angry with him, she was now at her wit's end. She now understood what he needed. It was what Sam, Abby, Conrad and Adam all needed. Her family as a group had been through so much, they each needed counseling, herself included. "I love you with all my heart. I do understand what you are saying. But do you understand Adam is not your son, but your nephew? If you don't, you need professional help."

"Just because I want to raise my nephew as my son is no reason to see a therapist. Maybe you and Sam need to as you deal with your screwed up pasts." Jeff could see the fingertips of his mother twitch. It wasn't the first time she had been attempted to slap some sense into her son. "At least Robert understands. He forgave me for not being at the hospital right away. Why can't you?" Not waiting for an answer, the angry young man stormed off.

Jeff practically jerked his car door from the hinges as he tore it open. He left gravel turned up in his wake. The sandy blond drove and drove, not sure where he was going. Finally he settled on the most popular place in Middletown. He knew there was a possibility of running into Sam, but he didn't care. The thought of comfort food was all he could think of at the moment. After ordering a triple thick chocolate mint shake, he sat at the counter attempting to calm himself.

"Is this seat taken?" Jeff practically fell off his stool. The voice was gentle but it was unexpected. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. I don't think we've been properly introduced." The tall blonde woman held out her hand. Jeff had seen her at his sister's funeral and then her wedding. He knew she had some kind relationship with Abby, but it had never been explained. "My name is Emily Dunst. I'm Abby's best friend. We used to work at the hospital together in New York."

"I remember you from the wedding and the…" Jeff trailed off. Even though he was upset with his sister and the custody situation, it was still difficult to think it was only a few short weeks ago that his family had presumed she was dead. It was only a few short months ago he had stood beside a frozen grave and tossed a single rose upon a coffin. "If you don't mind, I really want to be alone right now. Besides, I'm sure you're on their side."

Emily smiled. It wasn't the first time she had come across a grumpy person. In her former occupation, a lot of people were at their worst if only because they were in severe pain. In her new vocation, she was learning how to deal with such strong emotions. "Actually, I'm supportive of all sides. While I understand Sam and Abby's want and need to have Adam in their custody, I also understand you were his father for nearly his entire life. It can't be easy to adjust from father to uncle."

Jeff looked at the gorgeous blonde with distrust. She spoke a good game. But she was friends with Abby, and by association, friends with his sister. Their blue eyes met for a long moment. Her eyes were genuine and yet full of mischief. It was an odd and alluring combination. He couldn't help but think how this one could be trouble if he weren't already happily married. "Are you a therapist or something? You sure sound like one."

The former nurse smiled sweetly at the young man. His tone was suspicious to say the least. It was understandable with everything he and his family had been through and not just the past few months. "I'm a nurse. However I'm in training to become an online therapist. There are a lot of people that want to simply talk to someone but don't want the hassle of going into an office. I figure I can help people and do it from the privacy of my home or from a beach somewhere. I think it's going to work out pretty well."

The sandy blond looked at her for the longest moment before he burst out in laughter. The waitress eyed him as she set his treat in front of him. The warm smile the hard working woman received from Emily put her immediately at ease. "Sometimes I wish I could do something like that. I'm writing a book. Not sure if I'll publish it." Jeff took several gulps of his shake before pushing it away. "It could be I'm writing it for my own personal therapy."

"From what I've learned so far from my online course, it's good to put our thoughts down on paper. Or in your case, on a computer screen." Emily flagged the waitress down by winking at her. "I'll have what he's having." The slight blush across the young redhead's face caused the former nurse to wink again. This time her server went running for the kitchen. "All I know, it's best not to keep it bottled up. Worse is trying to talk to the people your own experiences affect. It does no good."

"You are something else." Jeff threw a ten on the counter as he stood up. At first Emily had been understanding and even sounded as if she could be on his side. Then, she had to say what she had. "How can you resolve your issues if everyone refuses to talk to one another?" Before the stunning blonde could respond, Jeff grabbed his shake and made his way out the door. He brushed past the person who entered, not even bothering to apologize.

The blonde woman was followed by an auburn-haired woman. She scanned the quaint fifties' style diner. "I can so see Sam growing up here." Sierra noticed the amazing looking blonde woman at the counter. She was Abby's friend. After they had been seated at one of the far booths, she turned to her girlfriend. "Looks like we're not the only ones to come to Middletown. The woman at the counter is Abby's best friend."

Desiree took in the leggy blonde who was taking her time enjoying what appeared to be an old-fashioned milkshake. Her attention quickly returned to her fiancée. "I'm not surprised. Though I love to party, even I felt a bit claustrophobic in New York. What little I've seen of this quaint town, especially the bed and breakfast, I really love it." She reached across the table and gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "Though I can't wait to confront Sam and find someplace warm to be."

There was the party girl Sierra knew and loved. Deep down she knew Desiree was not looking forward to their temporary stay in Middletown. Part of the former Internal Affairs Officer was reluctant to do what she needed to do. Closure was what she sought and the only way to get it was to sit down and have a discussion with Sam. Perhaps they could involve Abby as well. All she knew was it was time she put the past in the past and move on.

And she couldn't do that without confronting Sam. Confront was not the right word. What Sierra needed to do was to beg for forgiveness. That was not exactly right either. Both the younger Sierra and Sam had done things both regretted. All they needed was to discuss what had happened so they could both move on. While it was the former IA officer that was having the most difficulty moving on, she was certain her former friend and current adversary could benefit as well.

"It's already warm, Darling." Sierra could not help the small eruption of laughter that escaped her at the daggers her fiancée was giving her. "I know what you me. To sit on a beach and not think about business or former petty squabbles would be heaven. To walk down the street and not have to worry about a law officer or one of Jenny's men attempting to do me harm would be even more heavenly. No matter what, being with you makes it all worth it."

The auburn-haired woman shook her head. "Always the sweet talker." The two shared the amusing moment with soft chuckles. Though Sierra dearly loved her fiancée, neither of them were romantic. Even her marriage proposal had been lacking. Still, they were together and they were going to make a life together that had no corruption in it. "You know I feel the same way. So, do you think Melissa recognized you when we checked in?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sierra shivered at the look the business woman had given her. "If looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be pushing up daisies or something." While it was an overstatement, Melissa had easily known who the blonde woman was. She was like her daughter and remembered faces very well. And what mother wouldn't remember the woman who was her daughter's biggest rival in the academy? "She's a sweet, forgiving woman. I hope she can me, one day."

And the last part had double meaning. Desiree knew the statement applied not only to Melissa, but also Sam. Never had she seen Sierra this lacking in self-confidence. The last time had to be back in the academy when both Sam and her fiancée were vying for her affections. The party girl hoped they could get their conversation with Sam over with sooner rather than later. "I believe both Sam and Melissa will forgive you, as long as you stay on the proper side of the law."

"I hope so." Just as Sierra was going to say more, the tall blonde she had noticed when they walked in left. Then as she was giving the waitress her order, her eyes were once again drawn to the entrance to the diner. A tall, raven-haired man entered. Their eyes met for a moment and Sierra had to work to keep a neutral face. There was something very familiar about the man. Something she knew from Sam's past. It hit her like a ton of bricks, the thought causing her to lose her appetite.

"I think I'll just have the house salad instead." Desiree gave her an inquiring look. Sierra shook her head. She wanted to tell her girlfriend who she thought the man was in connection to Sam, but had to be certain before she pursued the matter. "Let's just say the man who just walked in could be trouble. Not sure if the kind of trouble Wild Bill or Jenny can provide. But he's trouble enough. And not just for Sam. It would be for her entire family."

"That's cryptic." Sierra simply shrugged her shoulders. After seeing the strange man, all she wanted was to tell Sam about the impending doom that might just be headed her way. "Has the trip been too much?" The former IA officer turned to her girlfriend. She hadn't realized she'd become pale and was sweating slightly. "You want to take dinner home and relax at the bed and breakfast?" Desiree wasn't sure if going back to Sam's mother's business was a good thing or not.

"I think I have overdone it a bit." The pain in her midsection was a constant reminder of the recent bullet she had taken in the stomach. The thought of the henchman getting past her security caused her to shudder. It also told her something most might take for granted. Jenny was alive and was going to want her revenge. It was stupid to have everyone congregate here. And yet, there was strength in numbers. "We could take something back for Tabbie as well."

The nurse who had aided in the escape of Sam and then brief care of the former detective had turned caregiver to Sierra. Since she was not a hundred percent, Tabbie had agreed to travel with them, on one condition. Her son had also made the trek. His leukemia was in remission and was finally able to travel. "Don't forget something for Parker." They had spoiled the young man since he had begun staying with his mom at the mansion.

"Sounds like a couple of shakes to go with a couple decent meals." Desiree stood and made her way to the counter to tell the waitress they had changed their minds and the order was to go as well as adding something for Tabbie and her son. She couldn't help but overhear the man Sierra had pointed out. His accent was thick, but she couldn't quite place where it was from. It was odd since the party girl was well-traveled.

The tall, tan-skinned, raven-haired man nodded at the beautiful auburn-haired woman. A wink was given before he made his way out of the diner. A family caught his attention. There was something familiar about the taller of the two women. The man shrugged and continued on his way. Sam stood at attention as the man walked past her. She sensed something about him. Perhaps he had been in Middletown before. Perhaps he was a criminal and once crossed her desk on a flyer. Or perhaps she was becoming a tad bit paranoid.

"We can't be up too late. We have to be in court early in the morning." Sam's voice was mockingly stern and her boys knew it. They gave her a wink. They were just like their momma. Abby had her wife wrapped around her pinkie. It was obvious Adam and Conrad did too. "In fact, let's get everything to go and then we can watch that new cartoon movie you guys have been going on about. Then it's bedtime for sure."

Abby stopped walking. The boys were getting restless and they needed to get their dinner and head home soon. But the reference to the upcoming court date was a reminder. It was a reminder they would soon know who Adam and Conrad's father was. Although the odds of Wild Bill being both boys' father was slim, something told the nurse the results were not going to be in their favor. It was going to be a lot to deal with.

"Why don't you boys save us a spot at the counter? No ordering any junk food!" Sam called after the excited boys. She barely saw when they almost ran into two women as they exited the diner. At least her boys had the good manners to apologize. Without a word, the former detective opened her arms. Abby quickly fell into the warm embrace. It was almost scary how easily the nurse could find comfort in those strong arms. "Sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Ruined our night."

"We're together. We're finally going to find out the truth. And we're going to face everything together." Abby nuzzled into the warmth of her wife. The feel of her arms and the scent that was simply Sam calmed her nerves. "I guess it was the fact that we are still fighting. We're fighting two criminals. We're fighting our own family." The nurse pulled back so she could look into azure eyes. "And we're fighting something else."

Sam swallowed nervously. She knew that look. It was the look her soulmate gave her when she had done something wrong. It wasn't often she was faced with the expression. "I take it you know?" It was a vague question. The way they rarely, if ever, needed words to express their feelings to one another took over. In those few words, Sam had confirmed what Abby had suspected all along. The former detective was not as recovered as she led everyone to believe.

The shouts of the boys caused them to break their embrace. As she made her way past the raven-haired woman, Abby simply said, "Later." Once again Sam found herself swallowing. If the circumstances were different, she would be swallowing because her mouth had gone dry with anticipation of later activities. Unfortunately for the former detective, she knew the lone word meant they were in for a long night of discussion and not of love making.

It wasn't long before they had ordered their dinner. The waitress was kind and had asked about Robert. Jeff had done an article about school violence just after their brother's stabbing at the school. Because of the article, the eldest Walker had become somewhat of a celebrity. Luckily Sam was able to tell the young woman that Robert was at home and expected to make a full recovery. Though he had been stabbed over fifteen times, they were shallow and mostly superficial wounds.

The next two hours went by in a blur. The movie had been somewhat entertaining, but Sam couldn't remember a word of it. She knew as soon as it was over, the boys would be tucked in bed. That would leave her and Abby alone to talk. And while she knew this particular conversation should have taken place several weeks ago, she was dreading it. The dread of the upcoming court date paled in comparison with the thought of once again disappointing her soulmate.

Their usual bedtime routine was performed in silence. They stood at the dual sinks. Sam kept getting lost as she watched Abby doing the simple things such as floss her teeth, brush her teeth or brush her hair. Now that she was back in her soulmate's life, it was the simple things like watching her as she read a book or watched as she lovingly packed lunches for the boys that made the former detective's heart ache at all she could have missed out on.

That was why she had vowed to rid Middletown of its worst elements. That meant taking down the likes of Wild Bill and Jenny. Sam couldn't even pretend the mob leader was dead. After asking her former partner to exhume her coffin so they could discover who, if anyone, had been buried in her place. The results were not shocking. But they confirmed what the former detective knew all along. Jenny Monroe was a dangerous woman that would take more than a fire or bullets to kill.

The former detective shuddered when she once again thought about the young supposed rape victim sitting in front of her telling her story of rape. Sam was a strong advocate for rape victims, being a victim herself. Each woman that came forward with a false claim made it that much difficult to convict rapists. Was she glad the woman who had accused CJ and in affect brought her to Jenny's attention was dead?

Sam would never wish death upon anyone, with the exception of Wild Bill and Jenny. Even then, she would not wish death upon her enemies. She would rather they be brought to justice. The only problem with that was the fact both Bill and Jenny had so many corrupt law enforcement agents to help cover their tracks they may never be convicted. Hence why she was attempting to regain her strength and go after them herself. That was after the hearing tomorrow.

That was after the little talk she and Abby were to have. Both had finished with their nightly ritual and were now snug in bed next to one another. Sam knew her wife wasn't too upset with her. After all, the petite form was snuggled up tightly to her side. Still she knew she had once again disappointed the woman she loved. That was something she had to stop doing if they were ever going to find their safe harbor and live happily ever after.

"I'm sorry I haven't confided in you about things." Sam sighed heavily. She didn't want to admit to her weakness, not even to her soulmate. If anyone would understand and would help her in any way that she could, it would be her Thumper. "I guess I thought I could get better on my own." A heavy sigh escaped Abby and caused a pleasant distracting sensation to flow throughout the tall form. "I should have known better than to try and do things on my own. How long have you known?"

"I watch you. Mom watches you." Abby carefully leaned on her elbow. The loss of touch was instantly overwhelming for her soulmate. "I was hoping it was only temporary." For a moment, emerald eyes diverted from sky blue ones. "I was also hoping you would come to me sooner." Their eyes met. As if there was a struggle for dominance, they continued to stare. It was Sam who could not continue seeing the sadness in her wife's eyes. "I also saw you today."

Sam's head spun around so quickly, they nearly hit heads. Had Abby been spying on her? Had she found her hiding place by accident? The former detective launched herself out of bed. If she knew her soulmate, and she did, she knew what was coming next. She decided to cut her off. "I know what you are going to say. First I need to return to the specialist. Done. But if you for one moment think I should accept help from anyone and place their lives in danger…"

The movement by the nurse was so fast, even the adept former detective had trouble responding to it. Sam found herself pinned against the wall. While part of her enjoyed the contact, another part knew this was a vulnerable position to be in. And yet, it was her Abby so she relaxed into the situation. "Is there anybody at home?" Abby gently touched the side of her wife's head. "Anyone who knows us, even distantly, is in danger."

Before Sam could say anything, the petite blonde quickly continued. "I don't want to bring up a sore subject, but what about Susie?" The former detective swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Her first instinct was to roughly shove her soulmate away. But she couldn't hurt her Thumper. And yet she needed to distance herself. For a moment, she closed her eyes. It was a mistake as images of the crime scene flooded her head. "I'm sorry."

Sam felt herself being pulled towards the bed. She willingly let Abby tuck her into bed once again. She willingly wrapped her arms around her wife. The need for the contact was overwhelming once again. It was like she needed it to be able to live. In a lot of ways, it was true. Just like the words her sweet Thumper had spoken. Already Susie had been killed. Others had been placed in the same amount of danger. All because one woman had lied about a rape. Of course Jenny might not be responsible for Susie's death. There was Wild Bill to consider as well. The irony of it all was Susie's husband was Bill's lawyer for the custody hearing.

No matter how she sliced it, Sam needed help. Even if she were to regain full use of her dominate hand, there were still too many factors for her to deal with alone. Perhaps she should take Jarod, Mitch, Max and Abby up on their offer to join in her venture to rid the world of two of the biggest known criminals. Perhaps there would be more willing to help her along the way. Hopefully no one would get hurt. One thought frightened her almost as much as losing her own life or Abby's. What would happen between her mother and herself if something should happen to Jarod?


	2. Chapter 2

The courtroom was packed. It was surprising as it was Tuesday early morning. Sam and Abby sat together to the right of the judge with their lawyer Mr. Applewater. Wild Bill sat on the opposite side with Susie's husband. The dark man was smugly sitting with his arms across his chest. Melissa was talking to her daughter. The nurse was staring at the man who could take her boys from her. Though not one to hate anyone, she found the sensation whenever she saw him.

The man winked at her. The bile rose in her throat. Abby realized now why her wife was so upset with the fact she felt she could not properly take care of her family. With someone like Wild Bill in their lives, they would both need to know how to defend themselves. More than the self-defense Sam had already taught her back in New York when Jenny was after them. Those could come in handy, but with a man like Wild Bill, they would be useless.

It was a good thing Abby had a little secret she had not shared with her soulmate. After having their discussion based on Sam keeping things from her, it was a bit of double standard. This was different. This was not something that could hurt them. In fact, it could help them in the long run. Still, seeing the way Wild Bill was eyeing her, it was something she needed to discuss with her wife and soon. Right now they were about to find out the fate of their family.

"All rise!" The bailiff made sure everyone was showing the judge proper respect. "Judge Alicia Edwards residing." Everyone stood with the proper respect. The tall dark-skinned woman stood looking first at the loving couple before turning her attention to Wild Bill. She scanned the crowd, seeing both young boys were present. The older woman with them had to be their grandmother and the judge smiled at the sight of a real family. It was too bad looks weren't behind her rulings.

"Please be seated." The judge shuffled through her paperwork. Normally the proceedings were very lengthy. However, she had already read everyone's depositions and she had the results of the paternity tests. Not one to beat around the bush, she decided to make her announcement and save the taxpayers time and money. "I've read everything I need to read. I have the results, which have not affected my decision in the least."

Wild Bill grimaced as he wondered if that meant he wasn't the father of both boys like he assumed. Or was it he was the father and he was going to gain custody like he should. He sat on the edge of his seat, waiting. "Mr. Anderson, you may have some in law enforcement fooled. I know of your true nature. So even though you are by blood both Adam Walker and Conrad Ivy's father, you long ago gave up your rights to them."

The table tipped over as Bill started for the bench. It took the bailiff by the bench and the two by the door to restrain him. Finally he calmed enough for them to loosen their grip. "You've just proven why it is best the two minors continue in the custody of Samantha and Abigail Walker." The judge leaned forward, the glare in her eyes unmistakable. "And don't think I don't know you were attempting to find something to blackmail me with. I should have you thrown in jail for contempt."

"Escort this man from the building and make sure there is a police detail for the Walker family." The judge banged her gavel. It was clear Wild Bill wanted to say or do more. He would not be denied what was his. Now that he had proof that they were his blood, he would get them. Law or no law. The judge waited for the removal of Wild Bill. "This is unusual but I know there is another issue of custody to be settled in the matter of Adam Walker. If the interested parties please step forward."

Jeff quickly stood. He had come prepared with his lawyer. They had been told there might be a chance their case would be heard at the end of the day. He was shocked it was moved to the morning, but was happy to oblige the judge. Not knowing if he was going to have his son in his life was driving him insane. "I've also read the depositions in this case." The judge waited for the courtroom to be settled before she continued.

"This one is not as cut and dry as the previous one." The judge turned to Jeff who sat alone. His wife wanted no part of this and had volunteered to watch the bed and breakfast as there were more visitors than usual. There was a couple expected by the evening so someone needed to be there to get them settled. "This is family versus family. On paper, it is difficult to decide what is best for the minor. An uncle that has taken care of his nephew for nearly ten years wants to continue doing just that."

"And a mother who wasn't in an emotional state until recently wants custody." The judged turned her attention to the couple sitting united. Abby and Sam were holding hands. More than that, the nurse had her head leaning on her soulmate's shoulder. If it was just by looks, it was an easy decision. "And from what I understand wasn't exactly a family woman." Though she tried to hide it, Sam's features quickly darkened.

"That said, I know what the past year has been like for Samantha and Abigail Walker. Jeffery Walker provided a very detailed report of all the things that have happened." The dark look upon Sam's face was nothing compared to the one on Abby's face. The looks actually amused the judge. "While I know there is still danger for the couple, who better to protect her family than a former detective? And I know the nurturing nature of a nurse is that of a mother's."

Jeff was now fidgeting in his seat. The writing was on the wall. He was going to lose. He was going to have his son taken from him. Worse, he might just lose his wife and his younger sons. Holding his breath, he waited for the judge to continue. "What I propose is a custody agreement where Abigail and Samantha have full custody. However, I wouldn't want to keep Adam from his uncle or his cousins. Every other weekend with two weeks out of the summer months with Jeffery Walker."

It was exactly what Abby had once proposed to Jeff. It had been generous then. Now it felt like a slap in the face. Jeff quickly stood. Not as fast as Bill, but still enough to cause his chair to slam to the floor. "Sit down, Mr. Walker. I don't want to have to have you escorted from the building. Or worse, placed in contempt of court." Reluctantly the sandy blond man righted his chair and took a seat. "I want the custody agreement drawn up and on my desk by the end of business today. Court is in a ten minute recess."

The pounding of the gavel echoed in Jeff's head. He stood and watched as Sam and Abby celebrated with the boys and the rest of the Walker clan. A tall blonde figure came to stand beside him. He turned to look Emily in the eyes. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Before he could push past the former nurse, she gently took his hand. "Look, I appreciate you're trying to practice your new profession, but I'm not in the mood right now."

"I'm not practicing my profession." Emily let go of his hand so that he knew he was free to go. "While I'm thrilled for my best friend and her wife, I can see how difficult this is. I also saw that you have no support with you. If you want, I'm here to offer friendship." A sandy blond eyebrow rose. "I know. I'm friends with the enemy. But you are a Walker. And I find something very appealing about the entire Walker clan."

The bells of warning were ringing in his head. Though he'd been married for years, he knew a pickup line when one was used on him. Was this Abby's doing? Was she having her friend distract him so that he wouldn't continue his attempt at custody in the courts higher up? Or was she simply one of those women who naturally flirted. He remembered the wink she had given the waitress at the diner. "No offense, but I want to be alone. Then I want to see if I can salvage my marriage. If you'll excuse me."

Emily watched as the sandy blond made his way towards the exit. Tears formed when an uncertain Adam stopped his uncle. The tears flowed freely when Jeff took the boy in his arms. Jeff only hesitated for a moment before he took Conrad into his arms as well. It was a start. There was so much to be done to heal the family. If they could heal from what Robert had done, they could heal from this. It was up to the youngest Walker if the healing was to continue or the wounds to be dug deeper.

"There's a family that needs a lot of healing." Emily turned to the familiar figure. Her uncle was dressed respectably for once. While it didn't shock her, it did surprise her. "And I know you'll do your best to be there for them." The message was clear. There was something else he wanted from her. "Why don't we go get some coffee and let them enjoy their victory?" The tall blonde nodded her head as she eyed her uncle, attempting to figure out what he wanted.

Once they were near the celebrating family, Emily stopped for a moment while Mitch continued to the exit. He knew she'd need a moment to tell her best friend goodbye before joining him. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long. Her unique services were needed, desperately. Then they would have to have a meeting with Sam and Abby without the boys. The local authorities would need to be informed as well as federal agencies.

Not too many people could be informed of the situation. Mitch watched Wild Bill as he waited for his niece. The man looked like he was going to lose it at any time. His hand went to the small of his back. There were police everywhere, but Mitch had no use for law enforcement agencies on any level. Finally the outraged man was escorted by the police away from the building as Emily emerged, along with the Walker clan.

Emily gave each of the Walkers one more hug before she made her way to her uncle. She had tried to make it as swift as possible, but Abby was more than excited and had attempted to persuade her best friend to join them at the bed and breakfast for the obligatory celebration. A celebration that would be minus one of the Walkers, the therapist was certain of that. "So, now that we're alone, what is up? And why did you want me away from Abby and Sam so bad?"

"I need your help. Do you have any medical supplies left?" Instead of asking questions, Emily simply nodded her head. She knew if her uncle was asking, it was something serious. He wouldn't come to her unless he was desperate, no matter how much they trusted one another. "We'll swing by your apartment and then we'll be on our way." Again, the tall blonde woman never asked anything. She simply followed her uncle to his motorcycle, getting on behind him and holding on tight.

After the quick trip to Emily's apartment, they were off. It was nearly half an hour before Mitch pulled the motorcycle into the drive of a rustic looking cabin. There was an old army jeep hidden behind the building. They pulled out back as well. The nurse still never asked a question as they made their way in. A tall woman opened the door, gun in hand. It caused Emily to pause for a moment. Her uncle simply waltzed in, barely looking at Max.

Emily made her way into the one room cabin. Lying on his back, moans of pain escaping him, was a sandy blond man. Max came up behind her. "I know you probably won't want to help him, but he's in bad shape." The nurse turned to the tall woman. "His name is Peter Monroe." When the color drained from Emily's face, the former FBI agent sighed heavily. "I know. He put your friends through hell. But he's changed. We rescued him from his mother."

There were so many reasons why she should walk right out of the cabin. The fact she had left her vehicle back at the courthouse was hampering her getaway. Still the man was in in pain. The least she could do was to help keep him alive so he could face the punishment he had coming. Of course facing Sam or Abby was something she wouldn't wish on anyone. Slowly, Emily made her way to the injured man. "What exactly happened to him?"

Max came and sat in the stool next to the lone bed in the cabin. She put on some latex gloves and took Peter's hand in her own. The man barely stirred at the gentle touch. "The initial injuries took place when he saved me from an explosion. Those burns were healing. Until his mother got a hold of him." Emily could not help the gasp that escaped her. Max never looked up. She only shook her head in understanding.

The leggy blonde was friends with Abby and Sam. Finding out Jenny was alive had to be a shock to her system. While nearly everyone had assumed that the mob leader was alive, to have confirmation must be overwhelming. As soon as Emily was done tending to Peter, Max was going to find Sam and inform her exactly what happened. "If we hadn't gotten to him when we did, he would be dead." Her eyes were misting over.

Though Emily was still weary of treating the man who had done so many things at the order of his mother, there was the other side of things. Peter had gone against his mother to rescue both Sam and Max. That had to count for something. Plus, he might know something that could help them destroy Jenny for good. There was also the look on Max's face. It was one she knew well from looking at either Sam or Abby when they looked at one another.

Emily had always been a sucker for anything to do with love. Valentine's Day was still her favorite holiday. Even though she was now without a lover as Simon was spending time in prison for his sins, she had not fully given up on finding her own soulmate. What shape or form would that person arrive in? She was not sure. At one time she used to think it was in the form of a man. But lately, she had noticed women as well. There was that redhead at the diner.

"The last injuries were…" Max became too choked to continue. Mitch eyed them from across the room as he stood watch. Would his friend be able to continue? There was silence as Emily donned a pair of latex gloves as well. She carefully unwrapped the wounds. After seeing the burns, she didn't have to be told what had happened. "Jenny had him…she used…I can't…" The voice gave out as the tears slowly came down her cheeks.

"I know what happened." Emily didn't really have the supplies to treat the burns. They were burns on top of burns. They had to be caused by a blowtorch or something just as deadly. "He needs to be in a hospital. I know it's not safe for him there, but it's too great a chance to get infection with these kinds of injuries. I can help some. But only so much." Peter chose to groan at that moment. Emily wanted to take the pain away, but there was nothing she had that was strong enough.

"We plan on taking him, as soon as the right people get here." Emily turned to look at her uncle. She didn't have to be told what that meant. Her uncle had called in some of his friends from the time he was on the force. These weren't combatants like he had been. These were those that had the ability to do things outside of official lines. That included securing a hospital room under assumed names. And not like The Witness Protection either. It went beyond even that level of federal agency.

"Good. He needs more than I can provide him." Emily gently applied the antibacterial cream to the worst of the burns. What he needed was a skin graft. She was no expert but had seen enough in the emergency room to know these were severe burns. There would be scars if he ever was able to survive the severity of the injuries. Carefully she covered the injuries once again. "This is all I can do. Now if someone can take me to my car. We need to spoil Sam and Abby's victory celebration."

"I'll take you." Max knelt next to the injured man. She whispered something into his ear before standing. There was twinkling in Peter's eyes. Emily didn't have to hear what was said to know. The young man had just gotten the best medicine anyone could receive. There was silence as the nurse watched Max store weapon after weapon on her body. It had started. Not that it had ever ended. It was just now the war was beginning once again.

The ride back to Middletown was also made in peace. There were many questions Emily wanted to ask. The only things she needed to know was Jenny was alive. Wild Bill was Adam and Conrad's father. Was there anyone else out there that could harm her friends? The nurse sighed as they pulled into the courthouse. "Follow me to the bed and breakfast. It's where everyone will be gathered." She hoped that included Jeff but would bet against it.

Another ten minutes and they were pulling into a full parking lot. There were voices raised and she wondered what was going on. Emily quickly exited the car, Max hot on her heels. They stopped when they saw Abby in Sam's arms. There were two women standing near the check-in counter. Tina was escorting the children out of the foyer. Melissa was standing between her daughters and the two strangers.

"Amanda?" Emily made her way over to the curly haired woman. The businesswoman turned to look at the unfamiliar face. "You apparently don't remember me." The former nurse crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you really think it was a good idea coming here to Middletown after what you tried to do to break up Sam and Abby." Max stood back to watch the scene unfold. Obviously one of the two strangers had a past history with the two soulmates.

"I came here to introduce Abby to my girlfriend." Amanda ran her hand through her curly hair in frustration. It had been slow going in their relationship. It hadn't been that long since she had been accused of murdering her former lover. She had fallen right into a relationship with her ex who had defended her. "One step in the group I'm in is to attempt to make amends to those you've hurt. I physically and emotionally hurt Abby. I'm trying to make things up to her and hopefully have a long term relationship with Rachel."

"So this is all about you?" Emily took several dangerous steps toward the businesswoman. After what she had just seen, she was in a feisty mood. Anything that threatened the happiness of her friends was going to be nipped in the bud. "That's typical of someone that lied to her supposed love interest. Then she set her up so she could cop a feel. In the process hurting her already injured wrist." Her eyes went to the other woman. "If you don't know her that well, I'd run while I had the chance."

Rachel looked from the older woman also standing with her arms across her chest to the couple holding onto one another to the tall blonde who had just warned her away from Amanda. "I know she has a past as I was her girlfriend once upon a time. We found each other again not too long ago." She reached out and took her girlfriend's hand. "I don't get you all. You are attacking her for past sins. Haven't any of you made mistakes?"

Finally Abby had enough of this. It was her fault they were once again being confronted by something from her past. Perhaps Amanda only wanted closure. It wasn't just confronting the businesswoman. Melissa had informed them of the arrival of Sierra and her girlfriend. The fact Wild Bill still could have a claim to their sons and the fact Jeff still was nowhere to be found was just too much. It was time to deal with one of the things and hopefully send Amanda back to New York where she belonged.

Gently she sought her release from Sam. Abby kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I need to do this." Sam gave a deadly glare to both Amanda and Rachel. It was a warning. The former detective might not be able to hold a gun steady in one hand, she could still kick some major ass. Her face softened when her gaze returned to her wife. One hand was placed on her cheek. The nurse held the hand there for a moment. They spoke volumes just looking into one another's eyes.

Finally, Abby turned away from her lover. She looked at Rachel. "You can enjoy my mother's hospitality while Amanda and I have a little chat." She turned to Melissa. "I trust you'll be on your best behavior." The matriarch could not help but laugh. The nurse winked to which Melissa returned it. In a way, she felt sorry for Rachel. Her mother-in-law was going to make sure both women knew how happy Sam and Abby were together. "And you, let's get some fresh air."

Abby felt her strength and self-confidence returning. It was the shock of seeing Amanda and knowing Jenny and Bill were still out there that had led to her emotional breakdown and the yelling. The fact she was still recovering emotionally from her soulmate's reappearance in her life also caused the emotions to get out of hand. Being held by Sam was an instant healing. And she was now ready to face the long overdue confrontation with her first time lover and former stalker.

They kept walking, away from the front porch. It held too many positive memories. If things didn't go as Abby planned, she wanted to keep her memories of a dance on the porch with her Sam or simply sitting next to one another in the swing, her head on the strong shoulder. There was one thing she wanted Amanda to see. It was a gift her soulmate had left for her while she was under the impression she was no longer on earth to share everything with her.

"I understand what you are trying to do." Abby stopped next to the tree she had discovered the present Sam had left for her. She began leaning on the tall tree and stared across the lake. It wasn't too far from where her wife had been attempting to use her gun. A slight shiver at the remembered curses that escaped her soulmate before she was able to continue. "It's therapy for your addiction. And I admire you for it. And I'm willing to listen." Her emerald eyes turned to hazel ones. "But you have to hear me out as well."

"Fair enough." Amanda stood, her hands clasped in front of her. She wondered what was happening at the bed and breakfast. After the defense the tall blonde had given to Abby and Sam, she wondered how they would be treating Rachel. "I only came here because I need to say some things. I want to tell you I was obsessed with you after our one moment in time. And when our parents kept us apart, it did something to me."

"I'm not using it as an excuse." Amanda could not keep her gaze on those intense green eyes. "It's what happened and I didn't know enough to get help." Tears began to form. "And after what happened between us…" She took a deep breath, wishing Rachel was there to give her moral support. But she knew she had to do this on her own. "Attempting to break you and Sam up…Not that it helps but I never planned it. And then that day in the hospital…"

Abby waited. She knew it wasn't easy to admit these kinds of feelings or obsessions. So she waited while Amanda gathered herself enough to continue. "It was the day I knew I needed to seek help. And I did." Finally hazel eyes met with emerald once again. "And that's when I really screwed up." The businesswoman debated on whether or not to tell her the details of what happened. Not having discussed it with anyone outside of the police and Rachel, perhaps it was time.

"I did the stupidest thing I could. I entered a relationship with someone in my support group." Amanda now had a distant look upon her face. It was as if she was reliving the events of the past few months. Perhaps she was. "Heather became obsessed with me. She discovered some, um, trinkets I'd kept of yours." Now the curly haired woman was blushing profusely. "I assure you I've cleaned house. Well, actually Heather did that when she burned them."

Green eyes grew wide. Abby wasn't sure what to react to first. The fact Amanda had kept personal items of hers all these years or the fact they had been burned by a jealous lover. It was a lot to take in. She wasn't sure what to say. So she crossed her arms over her chest and kept her gaze steady on the person revealing so much to her. It was something she had learned from Sam. Making sure to keep eye contact or at least your eyes on the person you were having a discussion with.

"And she burned the apartment down…with her still inside." Abby gasped. The nurturing side of her came out and she instantly had Amanda in a hug. To the surprise of the businesswoman, while it felt good, it didn't stir any sexual feelings in her. This was the closure she had been seeking. She wasn't sure if Abby needed it as well, but it couldn't hurt. They pulled out of the hug. "Thank you. It was a difficult time knowing in a way I was responsible for a death. The SVU attempted to make a case where I'd killed her. That's how Rachel reentered my life. She's a lawyer."

"You mean Steve and Jon?" The informality of the way Abby referred to two of the three SVU detectives who had attempted to prosecute her confirmed her suspicions. They were friends of Sam, and by association were friends of Abby's as well. It was probably why they had attempted, even with such a weak case, to accuse the businesswoman of murder. Amanda confirmed by nodding her head. "I'll have to have a talk with them."

Amanda laughed. This was the first glimpse at the Abby she remembered so well. The spitfire that would defend her family with everything she had. It was the same girl she remembered from camp. And it was the woman she saw Abby becoming again once Sam had rescued her from a horrible marriage. She wouldn't want to be the two detectives for anything in the world. "Take it easy on them. They were only looking out for you and Sam. You have a lot of good friends."

"I do." Abby knew she didn't have to do this. "And I have lots of love as well." She pushed away from the tree. She motioned to for Amanda to follow her. "I know I don't have to convince you of how much I love Sam and how much she loves me. But I lost her for a short time. I never knew she did this for me." A huge smile was on the businesswoman's face as she took in the heart with the names of the soulmates carved into it.

"So as you can see, we were meant to be." Abby was feeling good. The emotional morning and the shock of seeing Amanda in her mother-in-law's bed and breakfast were finally fading. Life was becoming good once again. She had to hold onto the fact she was with Sam. Adam and Conrad were going to be officially adopted by them. And one day they would live happily ever after in the safety of one another's love.

Yet there was always something that could go wrong. She cursed herself for thinking such thoughts. "I never doubted it." Abby looked at her friend. "Even when I was attempting to break up the two of you, I never doubted how much the two of you loved one another. I didn't see you were soulmates. But I see it now. Not just because of the carving, but because of how Sam fought death to be with you. That means eternity and beyond."

"Yes it does." Abby put her arm around her friend. "Let's go rescue Rachel." When Amanda's expression turned to worry, she quickly continued. "Melissa will show your girlfriend respect. And Emily is more about love and understanding. She'll come around. Now if I were concerned about anyone, it would be Sam." The look worsened and the nurse began to chuckle. "Relax. I'm teasing. While Sam was one of the toughest detectives ever, she is fair. She hates when people are wronged."

Amanda couldn't help but release the breath she'd held at the mention of the former detective. Sam always had been imposing. Even when she was hobbling around with crutches, she had been terrifying. And yet the obsessive part of the businesswoman had overcome that fear and had attempted to get between the two soulmates. "I know I'm lucky. Had I done anything against the law, I would have been screwed."

"Just relax around her and the rest of the Walkers. They'll give a hard time. But as long as they know I'm all right, they'll be quite friendly I assure you." Just as they made it to the porch, Abby's cell phone began to ring. The caller ID caused her to groan inwardly. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she had once again confirmed she was a homophobic person and basically disowned her daughter and grandson because of her relationship with Sam.

Instead of answering, Abby decided to let the call go to voicemail. She would one day speak to her mother again. But the matriarch had caused so much pain. First she had attempted to take Conrad from the two soulmates. Then she had inadvertently let it slip that Adam was not Sam's nephew but her son. It had led to the boy's broken arm. Then just before they were to be married, Sarah had snapped. She had told her husband there was no way she could support a same sex relationship. Her father had left and had been living at the bed and breakfast ever since.

"Let's enjoy the celebration." Abby walked into the foyer. No one was anywhere to be seen. There were noises coming from both the game room and the kitchen. "I'd bet the adults are in the kitchen while the kids are making a mess of the game room." Amanda laughed. "Sorry, we were celebrating before you showed up. We were awarded full custody of Adam and Conrad. Next step is adoption proceedings. Join us?"

Amanda nodded as she followed the nurse into the kitchen. It was indeed a gathering for the adults. Jarod, Melissa, Robert, Ethan, Emily, Max, Sam and Rachel were all gathered around the small kitchen table or leaning against one of the counters. They were sharing what appeared to be wine, but Abby knew better. It would be grape juice. While the others drank, Abby and Sam rarely drank anything with alcohol. And since this was a celebration for the kids, it only made sense.

"I take it Tina and Kera are being run ragged with the kids?" Melissa's laugh was her answer. "Everyone, I want you to know that everything between Amanda and me is fine. While not sure we'll ever be best friends, I hope that I can count on her to be one of my many friends." Just as Amanda was going to confirm their friendship, Abby's cell phone rang. Once again it was her mother calling her. "It's Sarah."

Sam set her glass down. "First time she's tried to call you since…" She trailed off not wanting to evoke the painful memories. "Why don't you see what she wants? Maybe she heard about the custody outcome and wants to congratulate us." That got a soft snicker out of the nurse. "I know." The former detective turned to her family. "If you'll excuse us, I think we need to deal with Sarah." The phone had stopped and begun ringing again. "Take good care of our guests."

The look she shot Amanda was full of venom. It told the businesswoman that while Abby had forgiven her, Sam was not so easy with forgiveness. Amanda could not blame her. If someone threatened her fledgling happiness with Rachel, she was not sure how she would react either. Melissa stood and made her way to the soulmates. "Do you want me to speak with her? We had been friends at one time. Maybe it would be easier…"

Abby was shaking her head no. "While I appreciate the offer, I have to be the one to speak with her. And…" She looked up into blue eyes that warmed her to the very soul. "If I need anyone, it's my wife to help me out." They stared into one another's eyes, not realizing the phone had begun ringing for the fourth time. "Just keep an eye on the boys. I know, that goes without saying." Sam put her hand on the small of her wife's back to gently guide her to the foyer.

Not caring if Sam overheard, she instantly put the phone on speaker. The voice that answered her 'hello' nearly caused her knees to buckle. "You took your time in answering. It made for a boring time. I think your mother won't forgive you. I was so bored I had to entertain myself with her." The laugh that filtered through the phone nearly caused Abby to lose the contents of her stomach. "So now that I have your attention, you and Sam need to meet me. It's our special place, Sam."

Sam tore the phone from her soulmate's hand. She knew exactly where Wild Bill was talking about. The warehouse was now abandoned. It was still in good condition and the homeless used it from time to time. She hoped with it being summer and with the lack of rain, there would be no innocents there to get hurt. Sarah, though not a good person, was an innocent in all of this. "Just name the time. I assume right away?"

"It's good to hear your voice." Wild Bill smacked Sarah, the scream echoing through the phone. Sam pushed her soulmate to the front porch. She knew the argument would be to call the police, but this was one time she wanted to take matters into her own hands. "You remember the place I took you. So many times I took you. It's no wonder we produced a son together. And that's what I wish to discuss with you. But there'll be time for that when you get here."

The phone went dead. "I'm not going to argue with you. I know you want to come with. But I'm not calling Charlie or anyone else. This is something we need to do together." Sam waited for the argument. Instead, she watched as the petite form of her wife hurried to her SUV. By the time she caught up to her soulmate, she had missed whatever it was Abby had retrieved from the glove box. "I'm driving. I know where to park without anyone seeing us."

Abby never said a word. She simply got into the passenger side of the SUV. Sam broke several speed laws as she made her way across town. The familiar structures flashed by as they sped through town. There was the diner, the school and the courthouse. They passed by the street that would lead to their home together. It was more than a medium-sized town. This truly was their home, their safe harbor. It was time to make it as safe as they could with Jenny still wandering around.

"I know you hate it when I protect you, but stay behind me and let me do the talking." Sam had parked the car behind the warehouse. She stood next to the rusty mesh fence as Abby leaned against the hood of the SUV. "I want to get Sarah out of their safely before anything else." The former detective swallowed as her wife wrapped her arms around her. The feel of their bodies together was meant for comfort and strength.

Instead, it was like the weight of responsibility she had been feeling ever since she had made that fateful decision to go undercover for Peter. Even then she knew it was only her life she had been risking. At least physically. She knew on an emotional level, Abby, Conrad and Adam would never be the same. They would never be the same anyways. Now she had Abby and Sarah to get to safety before she faced Wild Bill down by herself.

"I'll let you do the talking. I'm afraid my anger would get the better of me." Abby let the emotions she was feeling show upon her face. Fear, anger, hate and love were a wild mixture to express. Yet the fiery nurse was able to do just that. "But there is one thing you have to realize now. It's something you should have by now. You are not alone. And I won't just stand back and watch you get hurt again. We are a team. We'll do this together."

Sam swallowed. It wasn't so much the words as she had expected something similar. It was the look upon her wife's face coupled with the forcefulness she spoke the words with. Though there was still a part of her that wanted to argue with Abby. Though there was still a part of her that wanted to wrap her wife in bubble wrap. The former detective knew without a doubt that her soulmate could and would protect herself and her family.

"Let's get this over with then." Sam pulled the gun from the small of her back. There was also a revolver at her right ankle should she need it. Abby nodded, wanting to reach for what was hidden in the waistband of her jean shorts. But she wanted Bill to be in the dark about the weapon. She cursed not having shared with her wife the fact she was now proficient with a gun having trained the entire time she had thought her soulmate was dead.

They made their way slowly, surprised when it appeared there were no men of Wild Bill's around. It wasn't long before they made it to the same room where the evil man had raped Sam over and over again. The former detective had to take a moment. She had never returned to the scene of the most traumatic event in her life. She only hoped she'd be able to shove the painful memories aside long enough to gain freedom for Sarah.

Sarah was placed in the exact same spot Sam had remembered regaining consciousness. The still form was blood covered and pale. Wild Bill made his presence known as he stepped out from behind the broken pallets on the floor. "I guess you shouldn't have taken so long in coming." He glanced at the prone form of the matriarch. "She can't handle the pleasure I give to my special ones like you could Sam. But then I've never had anyone as sweet as you. Abby should agree with that."

Abby began to twitch. She looked at her mother's lifeless body. She looked at her soulmate. She then looked at the man who had caused so much pain for her wife and mother. Sam's had been stretched over a decade. The constant reminder the sweetest boy who had ever graced the earth. At least her mother's had ended almost as soon as it had begun. Still, it was time to end this vile creature's existence. The nurse could no longer think of him as a human being.

The gun in Wild Bill's hand surprised neither woman. The fact he was pointing at Sam also came as no surprise, either. "This is what is going to happen. You will give me my boys. You won't ever try to find them. You'll let them take over The Brotherhood once I decide to step down. You'll keep all your law enforcement buddies at bay. Either you do as I say or I'll keep torturing all you friends and family members. You know no matter how much protection you provide, I can get to them. Easily."

The scream startled Sam and Wild Bill. It froze both of them into immobility. A pair of azure eyes widened in surprise as Abby pulled the gun from the small of her back. It never wavered as she held it in her right hand. It was aimed directly between two beady eyes. "This is the deal. You leave, your tail slunk between your legs or I shoot you right here and now." The clicking sound of the safety being removed echoed through the nearly empty warehouse.

The gun in Wild Bill's hand was now pointing at the petite blonde. "I'll never leave my boys. I'll never give up on blood. You don't have the nerve." His index finger whitened as he began to ease the trigger back. It all happened so fast, Sam never had a chance to pull her gun. Two gunshots echoed throughout the warehouse. Abby slumped to the ground as Wild Bill fell backwards to the ground. The sound of twin thumping as the bodies hit concrete was sickening.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff stood, throwing stones into the lake. He was on the opposite side of the bed and breakfast. Why he was torturing himself like he was, he had no idea. The torture wasn't about being so close to the home he'd grown up in. It wasn't about being so close to his family, one nephew in particular. It was torture because his head wouldn't follow what his heart was telling him. In the hours since leaving the courthouse, he had thought, thought and thought some more.

What he had concluded was that his heart was right. It was his brain that was wrong. Still, he distanced himself from the rest of the family with an entire lake between them. His heart was pulling at him to make his way around the lake and join in the celebration. Conrad finally being free, at least for now, from Wild Bill was cause to celebrate. And receiving partial custody of Adam wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Yet his brain made him sit on the rickety dock with his feet dipping in the cool water. Jeff stared at his reflection, wondering what it was about the males of the Walker clan. Robert had been so stubborn and jealous of Sam. Now it was his turn to feel the same way. Had their father ever been like this? No, Walter Walker was anything but selfish. He'd served his country, partially for himself and partially for his family. He'd given his all, literally.

The man had put aside pride and raised another man's daughter as his own. Wasn't that exactly what Jeff had been doing all these years? Wouldn't you think his parents would be proud of him for this? The young man sighed. These were old arguments he'd had with himself, his wife and his mother. Now a judge had made it official. Nearly ten years was appreciated, but his services were no longer required. It was time to move on.

That was always much easier said than done as a memory flashed in his mind. It was while Sam had still lived in Middletown. For once, she was not off chasing some skirt. His sister had taken the time to spend with her son. They had come to this very spot. Adam was only about four. The three of them had brought fishing poles. It was the young boy's first time learning how to bait a hook. It wasn't to his 'father' he had turned to for help. It was to his 'aunt'.

The memories were now flooding back to Jeff. Adam's first word had been 'Sam'. His first steps had been taken when he was trying to get to his 'aunt'. It seemed the young boy had known back then that there was a connection between his 'aunt' and himself. He could probably never have thought it was because they were mother and son. How many more memories did he need to have flash in his mind before he realized?

The fates, the gods or whatever it was out there controlling the world had made it so Sam and Adam would always find one another as mother and son. It had only been when the timing was perfect that they had come together. Sam had finally gotten her love life together. Yes, there was danger lurking around every corner, even more so now than before. Yet it was the perfect time for mother and son to be reunited.

Why? One reason. Abby. Abigail Walker was the one thing in this world that could steady her soulmate. The timing of their meeting was perfection. The dangers Sam was to face could not be handled alone. She had needed the other half of her soul to fight. And to be shown love so that she could pass it on to her son. Jeff dipped his hands into the water and scrubbed his face. It was all so clear and obvious, yet he could not let go, could he?

_Enough of this!_ Jeff stood quickly. A little too quickly. His heal caught on one of the warped wooden boards of the dock. The next thing he knew, he was falling backwards into the lake. As he surface, sputtering, it was like a shock had happened to his soul instead of simply getting wet. The young man managed to pull himself out of the water. As he carefully made his way to the shore, he knew how lucky he had been.

Instead of joining the celebration, Jeff got in his truck. He made quick work of making his way to his place of employment, instead of his home. While he was still dripping wet, there was something he needed to do. It was the first step in accepting the way things were. It was the first step in being there for his nephew, his wife and his two sons. There was the rest of the Walker clan he needed to be there for, instead of continuing on a path of self-destruction.

Jeff unlocked his office door before going to his file cabinet. It too was unlocked. It took a moment for him to find the object he had been looking for. It took another minute or two for the computer to boot up. He inserted the flashdrive into the USB port. This was what he had to do. He had to let go of his anger and his resentment. The only way he could do that was to get rid of his ramblings. The only copy of the story he had worked on for hours on end was easily deleted.

The memory of the day still haunted him. He had gotten so caught up in his own selfish thoughts, he had missed phone call after phone call. It was the day his brother had been stabbed fifteen times. It was the day he had simply assumed it was either Sam or Abby that had been hurt. He had assumed that it was the two women who had brought on another plague of violence to the Walker clan. Who knew it was a disgruntled kid, acting out the way his family acted out at home, with violence.

It took only seconds for his hours of work to disappear forever. If only he could let everything go as quickly…Jeff sighed. Enough of this was right. It was time to start enjoying what he had and not dwell on what he thought he should have. It was time to spend the rest of the evening with his family. It was time to start making amends to his wife, his sons, his nephew and two soulmates. For the first time in quite some time, the newspaper man smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robert grimaced as he walked from the kitchen of the bed and breakfast to the front desk. Though his cuts were all shallow, they were still painful. The stitches pulled when he walked. He was just thankful Sam and Abby had found him when they had. They had worked in tandem to not only save his life, but also catch the young man who had become so misguided and decided to act out with violence instead of seeking the help he so desperately needed.

It was just another act of violence by an increasing violent youth base. Robert didn't blame the young man. After the investigation, they had discovered he should have been removed from his home a long time ago. There had been complaints filed, but nothing had ever come of it. Sadly, the young man had fallen through the cracks as happens in the smallest of towns to the largest metropolitan areas. The principal wished he could do more.

Instead, he was now recovering, wondering if he was ever going to be ready to step into the hallways of his school once again. Robert wasn't like his sister. He was brave and strong like her, but he had never been able to let things go. Once things were engrained in him, like his jealousy of his sister, it was nearly impossible to let go. And yet, he had managed to let go of that side of his relationship with Sam. There was hope, right?

Robert groaned as he sat in the office chair. It was padded and quite comfortable, but his body was easily rebelling against being in it or any chair or bed for that matter. He was determined to sit here to give his sister-in-law a break from the phones. After Sam and Abby had left, the party had moved into the dining room. Tina had been stuck watching the phones while everyone was in court. It was time for the principal to take his turn.

Besides, being around rambunctious children wasn't what he needed at the moment. While they all knew of his injuries, they sometimes were too excited to remember not to attempt to sit on his lap. One good thing, he knew his daughter and son had forgiven him for nearly destroying their world. Kera was also content with the way Robert was leading his life now. It was a small miracle that he had finally come to terms with everything.

It was sad that it had taken his sister's death for him to truly see what he had done. Yes, he had begun to make small changes before Sam had been presumed dead. It wasn't until losing her that he realized everything he had to lose. It had led to the reconciliation between himself and his wife. And now he was closer to his children than he had ever been. It was a feeling unlike anything he could describe. Life was not perfect, but it was enjoyable once again.

That was with the fact there were people still trying to hurt his sister and her lovely wife. And by association, he and his family were technically in danger as well. It wasn't something he liked, but he knew Sam would never wish harm on her family. Her chosen profession wasn't much different than their father's. He never even hesitated anymore in thinking or referring to Walter as their shared father. Biology meant nothing. Family was family, blood or no blood.

"Pardon me." Robert looked up. He had been lost in his thoughts and had not noticed anyone walk in. As often as the front door was opened and closed when they were kids and now with the grandkids, the principal was glad the bell had been removed. Still, it had allowed the customer to sneak up on him. That was something he didn't like. "I believe I have a reservation. It should be for me and my two associates." The man handed a confirmation page to Robert.

There was something about the olive-skinned man that gave Robert the creeps. His dark hair was now snowy at the temples. The eyes were what caught his attention. They were similar to his own. As he stared, he noticed how the man's eyes were more like his sister's. And the accent. There was something familiar about the accent. Finally, he snapped himself out of his musings and looked up the confirmation on his mother's computer.

"I have it right here, Mr. Denardo." The name and the accent screamed Italian. So did the olive skin, the height and the blue eyes. "I'll just need the credit card you made the reservations with and I'll get you and your associates settled into your rooms." As their fingertips brushed as he took the credit card, a cold chill flooded through his veins. There was something about this man. While he would treat him with the greatest respect, he was going to keep an eye on him as well. "If you follow me."

The noise from the dining room filtered to the foyer. "I'm sorry about the noise." Robert stood at the foot of the stairs. "Normally it's quite peaceful here, I assure you." They slowly made their way up the stairs. Part of the principal wondered where these associates were. "We're having a family celebration. I hope you understand." He stopped in front of one door and handed the man the key. It was actual keys instead of electronic ones. "As requested, your associates have the room across from yours."

"Grazie, I mean thank you." The man held out a wad of bills. Robert held up his hands and bowed respectfully before making his way out the door and back to the front desk. Mr. Denardo made his way into the room, leaving the door open. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text. It wasn't long before two burly men, both with dark hair and blue eyes were flanking him on either side. "I like this place. So family oriented."

The two men chuckled, knowing the double meaning of the words. Their boss had plans for the bed and breakfast. He had plans for some of the family members. "Now, let's get set to finding out everything we can about this town. It's been educational just being here the past two weeks. I want details. I want to know who everyone is. If it really is true that I have family in this town, I want to know. The tip Jenny gave me was surprising to say the least."

They chuckled once again. Whether they truly felt their boss was amusing was beside the point. While he played the part of an Italian businessman well, his true identity was not much unlike what Jenny Monroe did. Only he was smaller scale and concentrated on one thing. The trade of women to the states was at an all-time high. Outside of getting caught by the authorities, it was also a lot less competitive and safer. There was one other endeavor he'd been participating with. Jenny had persuaded him to leave it behind.

Again, he wondered why Jenny would tip him off to come to Middletown, a place he had not been in over thirty years. Alexander Denardo didn't really care. It had been time for a vacation of sorts. If his United States contact wanted him in this place, who was he to argue? At least for a short time as always, time was money. And money, power and family were the only things that mattered to him. "I especially want to know about Samantha Walker. Jenny mentioned her specifically."

"On it." Both men were out the door before Alexander could say another word. He made his way to the small glass door that led to the balcony. It was a beautiful sight. It wasn't like his own country, but he had always had a soft spot for this particular establishment. He'd had a tryst here one summer over three decades ago. He wondered if the owner was still the same. True a man had checked them in. If, Melissa was it, was still here he would love to reacquaint himself with that body. And he would, if she was still here.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I don't like this." Sierra had been enjoying the lazy tour she and Desiree had been taking. Though a medium-sized town, there was still a lot to take in. She wanted to memorize the layout of the city, just in case. Just in case Jenny or her men should show up. Just in case more trouble with Wild Bill should take place. And then there was the unexpected stranger she had never thought she'd see. "He hasn't set foot in America for nearly twenty years."

The couple had found the park. It was breathtaking. The grass was well-maintained. There was a small fountain. There were many stone statues in salute to the founders of the city. There was a playground with almost every imaginable equipment available. There were basketball courts, tennis courts and even a rink for skateboarders and such. It was a peaceful place with plenty of trees for shade, picnic tables and several gazebos. Someone really knew how to design a park.

"All of a sudden, Alexander Dernardo is in Middletown." Sierra attempted to stretch. The staples had been removed the previous evening and she had trouble remembering how sensitive her stomach was. At least her appetite was back and with only minor adjustments to her diet. Her grimace had Desiree's hand on her thigh instantly. "I know. I'm making myself upset. It's…if he's here…" They hadn't spoken about the man, even though they were supposed to.

"I don't know who to tell first." Sierra was staring at a family playing together. The woman was obviously pregnant. They had a boy and a girl already. It reminded her of what Sam and Abby had. Through the grapevine, it had been rumored that the nurse was already pregnant. Part of her longed for this. Mostly, it made her want to do something more to protect her former enemy. The former detective already had enough to deal with Wild Bill and Jenny.

Sierra took a deep breath. If there was one person she could confide in, it was Desiree. She placed her hand gently on the hand on her thigh. "I know more than I should. Before Jenny found out about my betrayal, I had risen to number four in her ranks. I should have seen how I'd fallen out of favor with the way I kept falling through the ranks. I was stupid and blind then. Or maybe I just didn't have what it takes to want to strive only survive."

The hand she was holding gave her a gentle squeeze. Now, Desiree gave her incentive to live life to the fullest. And continue to be a better person which would mean telling both Sam and Melissa who was in town. Finding out why could wait. While not on the level of Jenny, the man could be extremely dangerous. "Jenny had files on everyone." For a moment, Sierra could not meet her lover's eyes. There were things she knew about her fiancée that she wished she didn't.

It was the burden that had come with attempting to be a ruthless mobster. Someone that only cared about herself. What she knew about the stranger, it could actually help Melissa and Sam. "How she had them, some of her records went back to the Great Depression." Sierra sighed, still not sure speaking the words out oud were the best course of action, even to her soulmate. "Alexander Denardo is the man who raped Melissa Walker over thirty years ago."

Not easily shocked, Desiree could not help the gasp that escaped her. The facts were adding up to something extremely shocking. "You mean Sam is…" There was a sad nod of the blonde's head. "Just like Adam is…" The party girl slumped back on the bench. The sounds of children's laughter suddenly seemed so out of place, even if they were at the local playground. "Wow! I have to say, Sam never has had a dull moment in her life. So, what are we going to do?"

That was the twenty-five million dollar question. As far as Sierra was aware, only close family members knew of both rapes and what they had led to. Sam's rape and Adam's origins had become more public knowledge, thanks to the custody hearings. Still, this was something extremely sensitive. This was something that would have to be handled with kid gloves. "I think I need to find either Melissa or Sam. I know neither will be happy to see me, but I have to warn them."

Desiree was hesitant. It wasn't that she didn't want to get involved. It wasn't that she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. It was simply the thought of confronting anyone with something so…intimate. That was the right word. Still, it would be the right thing to do. Not that her parents or her uncle had ever taught her right from wrong. It was something she luckily had buried deep inside her. "Let's go before I lose my nerve."

It was an odd thing to say for the normally sure party girl. That was the point. This was no picnic. This was no party. This was life and death. This was physical and emotional pain. This was yet more of the same things being forced into the hearts and minds of the former detective and the nurse. Melissa had had longer to come to terms with the rape. But was time the healer everyone seemed to think it was? Sierra had her own demons from the past that seemed time could not touch.

Since checking in to the bed and breakfast and getting the death glare from Melissa, Sierra had avoided the establishment. Or she had at least avoided interacting with any of the other guests or the Walker clan. She knew they were having a celebration for custody finally being granted to Sam and Abby for both their boys. While she was happy for her former foe, she was wondering what lengths Wild Bill would continue to go to have his sons.

The parking lot was still full when they pulled in. Melissa was sitting on the porch, staring at her cell phone. It was as if something was very wrong. Sierra slowly approached the matriarch, not wanting to startle her. "Mrs. Walker?" The innkeeper's head rose up quickly. The daggers were in blue eyes. A heavy sigh escaped the former police officer. "I know we have some issues from the past, but there's something I have to tell you."

"Right now?" Melissa was not shy when it came to confronting people. She was especially not shy when it came to someone that had at one time hurt her daughter a great deal. Unfortunately, Sam hadn't helped the situation with her competiveness. And the fact she was not as honorable as she was now, at least when it came to the ladies. "My two daughters received a phone call from Abby's estranged mother. It's been two hours. I can't get a hold of either of them."

Melissa wondered, to of all people, why she was blurting out so much information? She was terrified, that was why. Jenny was alive. Wild Bill had just been scorned. What other dangers were there? Max had seemed fidgety waiting for word of Sam and her wife. Sierra took in the look on the matriarch's face. "I have a bad feeling about this." She looked at Desiree nodded and took Melissa by the arm, guiding her to the swing on the porch. "Stay here. I'll get some help, discreetly."

The matriarch was more than stunned. Sierra was, at least on the surface, acting concerned. Her words had been of someone who had a dark secret to tell. Could Sam's former rival truly have concern for any of the Walkers? With the life she'd led, Melissa wouldn't be shocked by anything. Even a soul scarred so deeply could change. And then there were some that could not change no matter what they were put through.

Before long, Max, Jarod and Desiree were walking through the main entrance to the bed and breakfast. Jarod knelt down in front of his fiancée. "Max has a way of tracking their phones. We'll find them. And we'll bring them back here." The retired police officer gently cupped his fiancée's cheek. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, his mustache tickling her slightly. So that only Melissa could hear, he whispered, "We're getting too old to be engaged."

Jarod stood. He winked so that Melissa would know he was a patient man. He also wanted her to know he was quite serious. They'd been engaged for several months now. They were older. They were soulmates. Sam and Abby had had their wedding. It was time they had theirs. Instead of saying anything, Melissa simply swatted her fiancé on the backside as he moved away. "Be careful. All of you. Please. I have a bad feeling about this. I'm calling Charlie."

Though it wasn't what Sam or Abby wanted, Melissa wanted the proper authorities handling this. She trusted Max and Jarod, reluctantly Sierra as well, but depending on who this involved, they were all in over their heads. The matriarch waited until they had congregated in Jarod's truck before dialing the familiar number for her daughter's former partner. Not really sure what to say, she only told him Sam probably needed him. Where, when and how she had no idea. No idea.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Time froze. Or it only seemed to freeze. Sam's eyes grew wide as Wild Bill held his gun steady on her soulmate. Abby's own gun was aimed at the bastard who was attempting to take away their sons. The gun in the nurse's hand never wavered. It was as steady as the former detective used to be able to hold one. In that millisecond, Sam actually felt a tinge of jealousy before a greater fear overtook her. A fear she never thought she'd feel.

Their roles were reversed. Instead of it being Sam being shot and nearly dying, it was Abby that was in the position to take a bullet. All so she could protect her family from the likes of the man who had a sneer upon his face. Wild Bill still assumed the small woman would never have the guts to pull the trigger. Even with Abby's mother lying dead only a few feet away, he was under the impression she was not over the edge.

It could turn out to be a very fatal mistake for the leader of The Brotherhood. The sound of both guns being fired seemed to echo. It was as if they were in the Grand Canyon as the sound echoed throughout the warehouse and began beating on Sam's brain. It was a sound she had heard too many times in her law enforcement career. Luckily she'd only been shot on three separate occasions, the last nearly fatal, taking her away from her family for too long.

It wasn't forever. And now it could be forever. It could be Sam that was left behind. How would she deal with the loss of her soul? For that's what it would be. Without Abby in her life, it would tear her soul to shreds. She wouldn't even be human anymore. True, she would have the boys to raise. But would it be enough? It was nearly not enough for Abby to go on after she had learned of the death of her detective. Was Sam as strong as her wife?

Another fraction of a millisecond passed. Sam took in the surprised look of Wild Bill. He had thought Abby was her weakness. He had assumed the nurse was too loving and was solely a caregiver. Unfortunately for the criminal, he forgot the greatest rule of all. No one should mess with a mother bear and its cubs. Or her soulmate as it could have just as deadly results. The surprised look quickly turned to one of shock.

Still time was going so slow. Sam could see Abby's arm flinch slightly from the force of the discharge, sending the bullet hurdling towards Wild Bill. No longer could she watch what the criminal was doing. It was now her soulmate she had to watch. One step. Two steps. It seemed like there was an invisible barrier that stood between Sam and her wife. Even death could not keep them apart, how was it something was in the way now?

Sam realized what it was. It went back to the shoe being on the other foot. It went back to the fact in the blink of an eye, the former detective could very easily lose everything. Her hand reached out, attempting to shatter whatever was in her way. In her mind, she knew it was her own fears causing her to freeze in place. It was the thought of how many lives would be destroyed if something should happened to her Sweet Thumper.

The slight gasp penetrated her mind. Sam managed to tear her gaze from her soulmate, just for a moment. Blue eyes seemed to glass over as a hole seemed to form out of nowhere. Blood and brain matter sprayed from the back of Wild Bill's head. The former detective knew and at the same time would not let it sink in that the man who had tortured her soul for over ten years was most likely dead and gone.

A raven head whipped around so that she could take in her soulmate. Instead of falling backwards as if some force had hit her, Abby simply collapsed to the ground. One step. Sam forced her leg to swing forward. As she took the second step, her knees gave out. For a moment, she sat with her legs tucked under her as she reached out to her soulmate. It was as if she was reaching out for salvation. The salvation Abby had brought into her life nearly a year ago.

As she sat there reaching out to her life, the memories flashed in her mind. The teasing of her partner as she was talking to him on the cell phone. The light that wouldn't change. The extreme pain when her car was slammed into. Everything going dark, only for her to wake up to the most amazing sight she'd ever seen. Emerald eyes twinkled at her with concern…and love. Yes, even in those first moments they had loved one another.

It was beyond love at first sight. It was finding what everyone in the world is looking for, some sadly settling for less. Sometimes never able to find the other half of their soul. So many more memories flashed in her mind. The first kiss on the cheek. Her mother constantly attempting to push the two together. That Halloween when they volunteered at the hospital. There were negative memories as the two shared a real life, not something in a romance novel.

As time inched forward, a guttural scream escaped Sam. She felt powerless to move and yet she knew she needed to get to her soulmate in the worst way possible. Her heart was pounding in her ears, blocking out all other sound. Her vision was slightly grey around the edges. It was all becoming too much and she knew what was going to happen. Blue eyes closed and she somehow steadied her breathing. An eternity later, her heart began beating at a normal pace.

It was enough to gift her body with the gift of movement. Slowly, she made her way to her soulmate. Her hand was shaking as she reached out to the limp form lying on the dirty concrete floor. It took forever for her to realize there was no blood. It took forever for her to realize the chest slowly rose and fell, indicating Abby was simply unconscious. It eased her movements and finally Sam was holding her Sweet Thumper.

The groan that escaped the delicate lips was the greatest sound Sam had ever heard. Not even the first cries of her son being born or his first words could compare, at least not when she considered what the loss of Abby would mean to her. And not just to her. The nurse's death would affect the entire Walker clan. It would affect her father, Emily and the children of the schools. So many people were touched by the love and caring of one woman.

Emerald eyes slowly fluttered open. Confusion was written over the adorable face. Sam attempted to hold her soulmate tightly, but Abby slowly sat up. The nurse took in her surroundings. There was her mother. Sarah had never had a chance. Once Wild Bill had taken her, she was dead. She was the only one that had been left unprotected. A police escort had been ordered and refused by the matriarch. Her bigotry, in the end, had potentially cost her her life.

Abby was sitting up, leaning against the strong form of her wife. Protective arms were wrapped around her. Emerald eyes blinked several times as they finally came to rest on the other still form in the room. "I…I did that." The nurse went from complete confusion to realizing she had taken a life. It was someone who caused only pain and death. It was still a life. Never had she come close to harming anyone. And now, she was a killer.

"Oh, Gods!" Abby shoved away from the strength and comfort of lover's arms. It was too much. It was all too much. So much death and destruction in the past year. Kevin. Connie. Susie. Now Sarah. Those were merely the ones they knew about. How many others were on the never ending list? Add Wild Bill to that list. And it was at the healer's hands. She found a corner and fell to her knees. The hand on her back was comforting, yet she hated it.

After what she had done, she didn't deserve comfort. As Abby dry heaved for what seemed like an eternity, ironic thoughts flashed through her mind. It wasn't long ago that she had vowed to take out both Jenny and Wild Bill. Wild Bill was the one she had wanted to take out the most. He could have so easily hurt the boys when he'd tampered with the treehouse. While she didn't want anyone to get hurt, she was glad it was her rough and tumble wife that had fallen for the trap.

Abby wouldn't put it past him if he was behind Connie's death. There was no evidence. All they knew was someone had turned up the morphine to a deadly level. The lock had been picked so that ruled out, most likely, one of the staff. Who else would have wanted her sister dead? The only one who thought she had taken his son from him. So much death, violence and destruction. Yet was it fair? Was it right she'd taken his life?

Strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. There were sounds now invading her mind. Before, the sounds of her dry heaves had blocked out everything. It wasn't just that. It was also the fact her conscience was so guilty. It was screaming at her she was now blood stained. There was no more innocence left in Abby. There was no goodness left, was there? The tears were coming at such a frenzied pace, she thought she was going to be ill again.

Sam was at a loss. She knew what it was like to take a life. While every life she had taken haunted her in some way or another, she had never reacted like Abby was. There was a huge difference between the two soulmates. It wasn't even that Sam had been trained as a police officer. It wasn't because she had her father's legacy of serving and protecting at all costs. No, what made them so different was Abby's heart.

While Sam had a heart, it wasn't the same thing. Abby was this rare breed of people. Their first instincts is to help others. Their first instincts is to make sure everyone is taken care of before they are. While the separation of soulmates had hardened the nurse to a small extent, she had been recovering. She had been slowly becoming the woman with the heart of gold who wore it on her slave. What was this going to do to her? The loss of her blood innocence?

The sounds became louder. Sam knew they had company. There were at least three people coming. The former detective finally drew her weapon. Even after having cased the place and not seeing any signs of Wild Bill's men, she knew they could have been hiding. And now that their boss was dead, there would be a struggle at the top. One way this was good was they would go back to Los Angles and fight for control of the organization.

Azure eyes blinked several times when she took in the figure trailing the trio. Jarod and Max were not surprising to come sauntering in. But Sierra? What the hell was her former nemesis doing here? Melissa had told her daughter about her checking in at the bed and breakfast. Sam had assumed she wanted some kind of confrontation. This…this was not a confrontation. This was aiding in the search and rescue for the former detective and the nurse.

"Your mother will be pleased." Before Sam could respond, Jarod was pulling out his cell phone. It wasn't Melissa he called, though he'd make that call soon. "Charlie, it's Jarod. We're at the old Wilson Warehouse. Looks like Sam and Abby are going to be all right." That was relatively speaking with the look upon the petit blonde's face. "Two bodies." He hated the clinical speak. In fact, he saw the cringe from both Sam and Abby.

Max was the first to make it to the couple. She and Emily had been going to break the news that Peter was back in town. She was going to inform them Jenny was behind the attempt on his life and why he was barely hanging onto life. Now that all had to be placed on the backburner until they could get Abby and Sam through this. Azure eyes looked up at her. The look in those eyes, there was no need to ask who'd been the one to take Wild Bill's life.

"I need to get us out of here." Sam was careful of her words. She knew with dealing with women who'd taken a life in self-defense how the wrong word could break their fragile mental defenses tentatively in place. "I know Charlie and whoever else will need statements. But I need to get out of the warehouse, at the very least." Max nodded in understanding. She also understood the request. As Sam stood, taking Abby with her, Max helped ease the nurse to a standing position.

It wasn't long before Sam had her soulmate sitting in her Jeep. The former detective took a bottle of water left in the cup holder. She used it to moisten some napkins that were shoved in the glove box. Abby was cold and clammy. Tenderly, Sam wiped the tears and the sweat away from her wife's face. Emerald eyes rarely blinked. The former detective knew this look well. Abby was in shock. There was no other way to describe it.

The sounds of sirens caught her attention. They were going to have to face the music. There was no way Abby was going to be charged with anything. The only way was if Jenny or Wild Bill's men interfered. Sam wouldn't put anything past either of them. For now, she was going to tell Charlie the brief version of what happened. She needed to get Abby home. And there were the boys to make understand what had happened.

Another thought forced itself into her mind. It wasn't time yet, was it? The appointment she missed was only the first consultation, right? Sam was sick to her stomach at the thought of what the physical and mental stress could do to her wife's body. Would it cause complications? No. She wouldn't think the worst, especially not knowing. And that was the worst thing of all. She didn't even know if Abby had had the procedure or not.

Even with her connections, the brief questioning turned into an interrogation. Even with all the evidence pointing to self-defense, there was talk of charging Abby. It wasn't coming from Charlie. It was coming from the ADA. Sam had nearly told the man to take a leap into her mother's lake in the middle of February. At one point, the former detective thought about calling Rachael. It would be awkward for Abby's ex's current to represent her. But anything, as long as it helped Abby.

Finally, they were home. While Abby needed normal, Sam had decided they needed alone time more. Jeff had agreed, almost too readily, to take the boys for as long as was needed. Melissa also volunteered to watch the boys. It was good to have family. Even if they sometimes drove her nuts, she loved her mother and brothers. There was the extended family as well. So many volunteered to stay with Abby and the boys.

Sam brought the tea she'd been making into the living room. The former detective had forced Abby to take a shower. The nurse was now wrapped up in several layers of blankets on the couch. It was clear from her answers earlier to the police and how she was staring into space, she had not gotten over her initial shock. While she wanted to do anything for her wife, Sam was at a loss as to what to do. Feeling helpless was not something she handled well.

The voice startled her. "I don't think I can be a mother." Sam's heart broke at the statement. She wanted to take Abby in her arms and never let her go. She wanted to tell her she was being ridiculous. The love and tenderness in the petite blonde had not changed. And yet, one bullet had changed everything. One bullet had taken a life. Worse, one bullet had taken the innocence and the self-confidence of a wonderful human being.

"You can and you will be one day." Sam began rubbing her wife's back. What was she to say? She wanted to convey all her love and confidence in her soulmate. "That is if you still want to have my child." She wasn't sure what had made her say it. Was giving her an out a good thing under the circumstances? Or she should be more adamant? "I'll be happy as long as we live a long life together. I love you. And I'll love you forever."

Those words seemed to do something to the nurse. Abby quickly sat up. It wasn't long before she was pacing back and forth. Sam was glad there was at least a little life being shown by her soulmate. When she stopped, the eyes were empty. The former detective swallowed hard, waiting for her wife to finally break her silence. The words tore her very soul and ripped her heart out. "I'm not worthy of love." Her hand went to her stomach. "Or the potential love. And I don't think I ever will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks. Emily sat at the diner counter. Sipping the latte did nothing to improve her mood. Usually the caffeinated beverage helped her when she was down. Normally she was always cheery. Knowing Jenny Monroe was lurking and what she had done to her own son was enough to make her mood down right miserable. The fact Abby was suffering and would let no one, not even her soulmate, comfort her was making her mood dismal.

The cute redhead she had begun to flirt with couldn't even muster her attention. It was like the love had been sucked out of her tall frame. Melancholy was firmly in its place. The former nurse knew her training already. Knew there were levels of grief, not only Abby had to go through, but those that were around her. Sam and the boys were at a loss as what to do. Emily sighed again for the millionth time at the turn of events.

"Is this seat taken?" Emily managed to bring her muddled brain to the here and now. She glanced around the diner, noticing all the empty seats. Her gaze returned to the young woman standing, anxiously awaiting her approval. The moment her eyes met the emerald one sparkling at her, the former nurse lost her ability to breathe and think. "I know there are other places to sit. You just seem so sad and lonely. Like you could use someone to talk to."

Emily had to concentrate on breathing. There was something about the sandy blonde. Her demeanor instantly reminded her a little of her best friend. Yet there was something more to it than that. Abby had never stirred any feelings outside of friendship. This woman standing, waiting patiently to either be approved or denied her company, was doing something to the tall blonde that no one, not even Simon had done.

The former nurse had to take a swallow of her latte before she was able to speak. The instant infusion of caffeine seemed to return her mind to working form. If nothing else, talking to the beautiful woman would be a distraction. A much needed distraction. Emily patted the stool next to her. "Sure. I'll even buy you a drink." Always easygoing when it came to picking up men, this was the first time she had thought to use her easygoing manner on a woman. Yet, somehow, it felt very natural.

"Thanks. I can stay for a little while. My son is staying with some friends at the bed and breakfast. But my employer will need me to check on her before too long." Emily tilted her head in question, the thought of her having a son putting a squash to anything remotely romantic. "Sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Tabitha, Tabby to my friends." She held out her hand. When their fingers grazed, it was like a spark went straight to both their womanhoods.

Tabby continued. She always chatted away when she was nervous. Having seen the tall blonde around the bed and breakfast in the company of the petite blonde, she had wanted to introduce herself. Her obligations to Sierra and Desiree, not to mention her son, made it nearly impossible to strike up a friendship, let alone more. "I've seen you around the bed and breakfast. You're friends with the owner, if I'm not mistaken."

For some reason, Emily felt completely relaxed now. She was deathly worried about her best friend. Abby wasn't eating, sleeping or allowing anyone to touch her. Already she had been through one counseling session. It had ended badly. For the former nurse to feel as at ease as she did wasn't right. It wasn't how a true friend would be. And yet, Tabby was doing something to her. Something she wanted to explore in more intimate detail.

"I'm actually best friends with Abby. She's married to Melissa's daughter." When Tabby smiled, she wondered if she were confused or if she knew who was who. "I take it you know them?" Tabby simple shrugged. The sandy blonde wasn't sure if it was wise to reveal she had at one time worked for Jenny. If she revealed the reason behind it, it probably would be hard to swallow. Still, this was the first woman who had turned her head since her partner had left her.

Had left her when the medical bills for her son's illness had begun to pile up. Tabby would never forgive Helen for leaving her. And here she was sitting with a beautiful woman, attempting to start up a conversation, if not more. It must be love…err…something anyways. "I know of them." For some reason, something was urging her to be completely honest with this woman. "I have to tell you something I don't think everyone should hear."

Warning bells were going off in Emily's head. If this woman knew either Sam or Abby personally and didn't want anyone to hear, that meant it had something to do with the trouble the two soulmates kept finding themselves in. The former nurse flagged down the cute waitress and ordered two lattes. She waited patiently for them to be made. At that moment, the corner booth was cleared. Without a word, she made her way, the lattes in hand.

Tabby effortlessly followed the amazing blonde woman. She knew Emily was being generous with her patience as she sat, sipping the sweet mixture. Her voice was low, barely audible. "I'm going to tell you something. Two somethings you may not like to hear. I was the one hired to take care of Sam. I was hired by Peter, Jenny's son." Emerald eyes could not meet with blue eyes, afraid of what she might see in them.

For a long moment, Emily was stunned by the words. "That means, in a way, you worked for Jenny." Still, Tabby would not meet her gaze. The sandy blonde simply nodded her head. "I see." It was the former nurse's turn to look away. There were many reasons to work for someone like Jenny Monroe, Wild Bill or Elliot Travers. It would have to be a pretty darned good reason for her to continue to sit here, even with the connection she felt. "Go on."

"The short of the story is, I was left alone to pay for my son's medical bills. My partner couldn't handle the obligation on any level." Emily was curious what 'partner' meant. Most likely it referred to a female. It wasn't always that black and white. "So when Jenny and then her son came calling with enough money to pay off my creditors…" Tabby sighed. She wasn't proud of what she had done. Would she do it again? For her son, she would do absolutely anything.

"I then had a change of heart." Tabby managed to look up into compassionate blue eyes. The intensity of the gaze caused her to swallow several times. "I would rather be in debt the rest of my life than owe the likes of Jenny. So I decided to help Sam out. It wasn't long before she escaped from me and my current employer's care. Again, not that I can blame her. I don't know exactly what was between them, but Sierra and Sam apparently had bad blood."

Emily burst out laughing. Many sets of eyes were upon the tall blonde. She quickly muffled her mirth. "I'm sorry. It's that same old song. Sam and Sierra vied for the same girl when they were younger." An understanding washed over the sandy blonde. "Yeah. I'm certain it was the other one staying at the bed and breakfast with you, your other boss. Life is so twisted sometimes." The joy she had felt immediately vanished.

So many people hurt or killed in the past year. All because one woman was power hungry. All because another woman stood up to corruption in the world. Emily hated to see Abby suffer. At the same time, she knew her friend could never be happy without the other half of her soul. The four months without Sam had clearly shown that. "I think I need to get out of here. The drinks here are simply not strong enough."

It was dangerous. It wasn't smart. And yet, Tabby once again felt the pull. "Just give me a minute." Not bothering to find a more private place, the nurse took out her cell phone. "Sierra, how is my little man doing? That's good. Do you think you, Desiree and Nicholas will be all right for a few more hours?" Emily was a little surprised by the amount of time. "Thanks, I just made a new friend and I'd like to get to know her a little better."

Well, that was crystal clear. Emily swallowed hard. While she had never considered a relationship with a woman, she knew on some level she had always been attracted to them. Here was this beautiful, green-eyed sandy blonde that was literally throwing herself at her. If she had been a man, or more importantly hadn't had a kid, things would be different. After Tabby ended the call, the former nurse reached across the table and took the other woman's hand. "I don't want to keep you from your son."

Once again, there was a connection between the two women. Tabby never had one night stands. But there was something about the taller woman. The moment she had seen her sitting at the counter, she knew she had to speak to her. Had she known it would lead to them spending time lost in passion? A huge grin broke out on the nurse's face. "I'm certain. Nicky is having a great time in the game room. Sierra said something vague about putting it off some more." She shrugged. "So, where to?"

Emily was not sure. She couldn't go back to Sam and Abby's house. Her uncle was staying, along with half the visitors in town, at the bed and breakfast. That was where Tabby's son was. That wouldn't work. The former nurse hated that she wasn't familiar with Middletown, yet. She pulled out her smartphone and found a hotel with a bar about twenty minutes away. Instead of saying anything, she showed the phone to her new friend.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Emily felt invigorated. And yet, she was angry with herself. She was supposed to be there for her best friend. What if she was in the middle of having a great time when Abby needed her? That was when she felt the caress of the hand on her arm. The former nurse swallowed hard. Instead of saying anything, she simply followed the petite woman out the door. The taller woman took over the lead and led them to her car.

It wasn't long before they were at the hotel. It had taken less time than the smart phone had indicated. Emily knew she wanted this. She needed this, after what had happened with Simon. After watching Abby waste away for months, the former nurse needed to reconnect with the human race. She needed to find what she had never found with someone else. Could she find it with this complete stranger? A stranger she had a connection with? And more than on a physical level.

They bypassed the bar and went straight for the desk. It wasn't long before Emily had paid with her credit card for the room and had the keycard in her hand. The ride in the elevator was a slow one. And yet it was over too quickly for the former nurse. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she was about to have an intimate relationship with a woman. And yet, this felt like it was supposed to happen.

For a brief moment, she couldn't help but think what would happen afterwards. She knew Tabby had to get back to her son, to her employers. Emily only had to go to a house filled with tension. It was that double edged sword. She wanted to be there for both her friends. At the same time, she wondered if she wasn't going to be in the way of proper healing. So many things were running through her mind, she nearly forgot why she was standing in the unfamiliar hotel room.

Being pressed against the door, a hand between her legs was an instant reminder. Emily had never felt the rush of sensations. Not having been with many men in her lifetime, the ones she had could have learned a few things already from the nurse. Tabby was not only assaulting her with her hands, but with her lips as well. The former nurse had no clear memory of how her and her lover's clothes ended up on the floor.

Suddenly being naked in front of the strange woman was almost too much for the former nurse. That's when one of her breasts was cupped. Emily's legs were growing weak. Even being pressed up against the door was not enough to give her the support she needed. "Bed." It was barely whispered as the tall blonde was hoarse from desire. Her body was on fire and she needed this stranger, who was quickly becoming anything but, to put it out for her.

Somehow they managed to make it to the bed. Somewhere in the back of Emily's mind she wondered if they should use some kind of protection. As a nurse, she knew all about dental dams. But her mind was not cooperating with her. The fiery sandy blonde was insatiable as her lips and hands were everywhere at once. When Tabby found her breast with her mouth, the orgasm already threatening overtook her. It was only a small tremor and knew something bigger was lurking just below the surface.

Before she knew what was happening, Tabby was nestled between her long legs. A warm breath was blown over her dampened course hairs. In another moment of clarity, Emily realized she had never in her life been this ready for someone to take her. Part of her wondered if it was the excitement of the moment or if it was because it was a woman who was giving her such pleasure. Her breath left her when she felt her slick folds parted and a strong soft muscle invade her inner core.

It wasn't long before her long legs were thrown over Tabby's shoulders. Sure, strong hands somehow reached for her breasts. One hand was in sandy blonde hair while the other was holding the hand massaging her breast. The ache between her legs and the ache of her breasts to be touched were warring inside the former nurse. Without a doubt in her mind, she was certain her new lover would not leave any place untouched.

Before she knew what was happening, Emily felt an orgasm like she had never felt before. It felt like it was going to rip her in two and yet was the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. Though thoroughly sated, the blonde somehow managed to gain the upper hand. Tabby was now on her back, the former nurse looking at her with something akin to love. It was too soon for that. And yet, Sam and Abby had felt love had found them at one look.

"My turn." Emily relished every moment of discovering a woman's body for the first time. There were the cute ear lobes, the cute nose, the neck, the pulse point, the breasts, and the well-defined stomach. There was so much more to a woman than there was to a man. It was like she had been missing out all this time. When she finally traveled to the most sacred place, she wondered why she'd never given in to her attraction to a woman before.

Sure, she had flirted with the waitress. Sure, she had noticed beautiful women. But to think about being with a woman like she was now? It really hadn't occurred to her. It had not even penetrated her mind when Abby had confided in her the growing feelings and attraction she had for Sam. So what was it about this woman? As she chanced a glance into emerald eyes, she knew. It was so much like her friends. Finally, Emily had found the other half of her soul.

While the thought brought to mind more questions, Emily concentrated on what she was doing. Her tongue tasted another woman for the very first time. It was simply indescribable the flavor. Musky, sweet and simply unique. The former nurse lapped up every bit of desire before she probed the unknown soft flesh. Something told her to add a digit. When her finger entered her lover at the same time as her tongue, Tabby jumped.

The ministrations continued, but not forever. Emily felt this was something she could do forever and then some. Finally she heard her name screamed out. It was a sweet sound. It was a sweet taste she relished as she slid her long body up the petite frame. For a moment, she allowed them to simply cuddle with one another. But the questions nagged at her. To voice them would ruin what seemed like perfection to her. But she needed to know and she needed to check on Sam and Abby. "Now what? Where do we go from here?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been two weeks. Sierra was watching little Nicky play. The four year old was getting strong by the second. Partly that was because of Melissa's amazing cooking. Though there was a grudge held by the matriarch towards the former police officer, she had taken the boy under her grandmotherly wings and nursed him as she would any of her other grandchildren. It was amazing to watch a mother who actually cared about her children.

Sierra knew this had always been a part of her problem. Neither of her parents had been all that caring. When they had been killed in an automobile accident when she had turned sixteen had caused her to live on her own. She could have gone into the foster care system. Something back then had been telling her she was always going to be on her own. As she watched Desiree with the Walker clan and little Nicky, that was far from the truth.

Headstrong and naïve to how the world really worked, she knew now she had started down a path of destruction back then. Now, she was going to do her best rectify her mistakes. One was by continuing to support Nicky and his mother. Tabby was quite attentive towards her. She only hoped the young woman's afternoon delight was not something that would come back to harm her or the boy. It was odd how protective she had become, almost like she was family.

Speaking of family, she found herself standing next to Sierra. She whispered in her lover's ear. "Can you watch the kids?" Desiree turned her attention fully on the blonde woman. One eyebrow was raised as if asking a question. The former police officer sighed heavily. "I've put this off long enough. Abby needed to grieve, still does, for her mother's death but also for taking a life, no matter how nasty the life was. I know Melissa was close, at least at one time, to Sarah."

Desiree's attention was now fully on the children. It had been difficult to watch how the entire Walker clan was suffering. In one day they had gone from celebrating the victory of custody of both young boys. By the end of the day, they were grieving one of their own, even though she had been estranged from her family. The worse kind of loss was the one Abby was dealing with. Taking a life, it changes you in ways it's difficult to put into words. Simply put, it changes everything.

"You do what you have to. I can handle them." Desiree kissed her fiancée on the cheek before she entered the fray. The lone girl of the group was getting teased without mercy. "Hey boys! Think it's time we even the odds. What say we both take you on?" There were cheers from the boys and a grateful look from Ella. Sierra watched a moment as the group began to play a game of 'Win, Lose or Draw'. It seemed her better half was quite talented.

It only took a moment for Sierra to find the matriarch. Instead of being in her usual place of the kitchen, Melissa was sitting on the front porch. It was the securest place for a talk such as they were about to have. But it was long overdue. The former police officer was keeping a close on the mysterious Alexander Denardo. Unless he had somehow gotten by her, which was possible with the children as a distraction, he was gone for the moment.

"Mind if I join you?" Melissa smiled sadly at her daughter's former rival. In the two weeks since her arrival, she and Sierra had come to an understanding of sorts. While there was still a little bad blood and might always be, the two were actually becoming more than civil towards one another. The former police officer really wanted to be friends. For now, she would gladly accept the truce they had. "This is going to be difficult to hear."

Melissa turned so she was looking her guest in the eyes. It was something she had learned from Walter. It was something she had passed down to each of her children, especially to her daughter. Sierra seemed to understand the meaning behind the gaze. "I hate that I know this. It's because of my past with Jenny that I do." The matriarch visibly went ridged, but never allowed her gaze to be torn from the younger woman.

"I know about Sam's origins." Sierra could see the fire in the matriarch's eyes and knew she had to quickly continue. "I was her rival. When Jenny took me under her wing, she allowed me access to a lot of information. Some dating back a hundred years. I admit, I dug for anything that could hurt Sam. But this, even I wasn't that depraved to use it against her. I'm surprised Jenny never did." An odd noise escaped the blonde woman.

"I'm assuming there is a point to this conversation." Melissa was, as always, straight to the point. Her grief over her friend was tremendous. Sarah hadn't been in her life long and she had been one of the most guided people she'd ever met, still she was like family if for the simply reason she was Abby's mother. The grief she was feeling at the loss her daughter-in-law was suffering was what had her heart so heavy.

Sierra always did love and respect the fact the matriarch rarely, if ever, minced words. Melissa would use words or actions when gentle prodding was needed. In cases when it was like a bandage and better to be ripped off in one smooth move to ease the pain, she would say what was on her mind. "The man staying in the room below mine…" Her words trailed off as she heard the voices. At first, the innkeeper hadn't heard the men approaching.

The former police officer held up her hand. At first, Melissa was upset and going to tell her exactly how aggravated she was at the behavior of the younger woman. That was when the man in question came into view. The matriarch's eyes grew wide as she truly saw her guest for the first time. The past two weeks had seen little of the innkeeper at the bed and breakfast dealing with her guests. Instead, she had left it to Jarod and the others while she attempted to help Sam and Abby through the process.

It took tapping into reserves she didn't realize she had. Somehow the matriarch smiled as if Sierra had something amusing. In fact, she pulled the younger woman into a brief embrace while the man and his two associates made their way inside. After they had left, Melissa pulled her daughter's former foe into a tight embrace as the tears fell. It wasn't what the former police officer had expected. Still not good with dealing with emotions, she simply held the older woman awkwardly.

After several moments, Melissa pulled back. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. Memories of a much young her flooded her mind as she remembered a much younger Alexander Denardo. The scenario played in her mind. To the man, it had simply been a seduction. Not taking 'no' for an answer. Not even when she had made it abundantly clear she was married and not interested. In fact, he had seemed to take it as a challenge.

The only thing Melissa could be grateful for, if there was anything, was the fact her oldest had not been home. If Robert had walked in on his mother and the man, she didn't know what she'd had done. Though he wasn't as judgmental at such a young age, he was still quite opinionated. And at two and a half, he wouldn't have understood another man kissing his mommy. The matriarch attempted to keep it together.

With a speed that surprised the younger woman, Melissa took off toward the lake. She managed to get halfway there when she collapsed to her knees. Though she hadn't ate much, the contents of her stomach was lost after a battle of wills ended. Sierra knelt down next to the younger woman. Compassion was something she was learning about. She laid a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Though seeing him no matter what was probably a great shock."

Watery, bloodshed eyes bore into the younger woman. "All these years, you've known that Sam was not my Walter's daughter and yet you kept it a secret?" Melissa was confused. The young woman she had come to know was vindictive. The young woman she had come to know was out for herself. Of course, she had avoided her all these weeks. So how did she know what the young woman was like now? Over ten years did a lot to a person.

"Like I said before, even I realized the trauma Sam would go through finding out she was a product of rape. Revenge, I wanted it to be more hands on at the time." Sierra laughed softly at the glare she received for her words. She knew she deserved that and so much more. "I've changed. It's what the love of a good person, in my case woman, will do for you. Desiree makes me want to be a better person. So I am trying. Speaking of trying, I just happened to place a listening device in his room."

Melissa truly smiled for the first time since the celebration. She managed to shit back on the tall grass that surrounded the lake. Sierra remained kneeling, it seemed being respectful and keeping her distance. "Do you know why he is here? I never knew what he did for a living. Only that he was from Italy and here on business." If he was an associate of Jenny's, she shuddered at what kind of businessman he was.

"He's been careful what he says in his room." Sierra finally sat back as well. This was still an odd situation she found herself in. Helping Sam in anyway was new to her. Melissa was different. Even when she had been at odds with the former detective, Sierra had had a healthy respect for the matriarch. "That tells me he's up to no good. The only business I knew he was in…was…" It wasn't going to be easy to hear. "He imports women to be slaves in the US. I think he had a gambling ring on the side. If he did, Jenny probably took care of that."

The matriarch blinked several times. Slaves? In the US in the modern world? She knew it was true. Not only had she watched enough television dramas to know, but her own daughter was disgusted by cases she heard about. While in New York City, some of those cases had fallen to SVU. Melissa sighed wishing the world would change. "So, he's suddenly in Middletown. Not long after Sam and Abby move here. I don't think that's a coincidence."

"It's not." Sierra felt at ease, suddenly, talking to the matriarch. It was true what she had heard about the innkeeper all these years. There was simply something welcoming about Melissa. In a way, it seemed she was a lot like Abby. Perhaps that was part of the appeal for Sam. No, Sierra knew the couple were soulmates. It was as plain and simple as that. "If I had to guess, since we've got confirmation Jenny is alive from Max, she made sure Alexander was here. It's to stir the pot and cause distractions."

Melissa laughed humorously. "Distractions? Like having Wild Bill run around wasn't a distraction. Like having both my sons act like jealous adolescent teenagers isn't a distraction." She paused for a moment. "Like having former enemies show up only to find out they are on your side isn't distracting." They both laughed at this. It felt like they had bonded slightly. "Exes, death of loved ones and life in general is not distracting enough."

The more she spoke to Melissa, the more she fell in love with her. This was the kind of mother every person needed. This was the kind of person someone needed in their life. If she played her cards right, she could hopefully keep the matriarch in her life after everything was sorted. Maybe. "Jenny is nothing but thorough. Now that you know, we have to tell Sam." The last sentence hung between them. Yes, they had to tell Sam. Not a conversation either was looking forward to.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Mary Beth heard her name being called. But it was too late. The man coming at her was too close for her to use her staff against. The young blonde warrior bard tucked and rolled, giving herself a little bit of space. Still, it was not enough. She could sense her companion coming to the rescue, as always. For once, Augustine was going to be too late. She had to do something to save herself and the innocent children the men were attempting to make into slaves._

_It was the dagger she had bought for herself in a village not far from where they were now. Mary Beth knew if her lover had ever known, she would have been upset. The young blonde knew there would come a day when Augustine would not be quick enough to intervene. That was why she had purchased the dagger. That was why she held it in her hand. The man smiled at her as if he thought she was the weakest thing in the world._

_Part of her was pissed off that she would so easily be dismissed. Just because she wasn't a warrior known around the world like her soulmate was, people assumed she was nothing. People assumed she could not defend herself. Too many had made that mistake and now lived with permanent aches or scars. But none of them had felt the deathly force. For up until now, she had only used her wooden staff to defend those that could not defend themselves._

_At one time, that would have been Mary Beth. When her soulmate had found her, she too had been destined for a life of slavery. But the former outlaw turned hero had intervened and a new destiny had been forged. Or was it the destiny she had always been meant to live? It was something for her to ponder another time. There was a bulk of a man, rotten teeth and breath, coming at her intent on ending her life._

"_Mary Beth!" Once again the deep rich voice she knew only would mean love and tenderness called out her name. It was too late as Mary Beth managed to deflect the blow of the sword with her staff in one hand. In the other was the dagger. Instantly it was plunged into the slimy man, all the way to the hilt. The aim had been true as it pierced the heart. The life drained from the man's face. As it did, something drained away from the warrior bard._

_Mary Beth knew exactly what it was. As the man fell to her feet, she felt herself being engulfed in strong arms. Comforting as they were, there was nothing that could help her with what just happened. She looked at her hands. Blood. For the first time in her life, there was blood on her hands that were because of a fatal wound she had inflicted. There had been other times when she had treated wounds inflicted by her staff or one of Augustine's many weapons._

_Blood. The familiar scent. Mary Beth closed her eyes. The tears burning her eyes would not flow. Why? Normally she could cry with ease when there was a loss of life. They had flowed in abundance when her lover's son had perished. They had flown when many allies had fallen in battle. And yet, now that she had taken a life, the tears would not come. Was it because he was an outlaw? No, she had cried for them as well over the years._

_When she had cried, it was for what their life could have been. Had these men and women not taken up the sword and become raiders, what would their lives have been like? Or could they have been like her sweet Augustine and turned away from the life of a raider to help those that could not help themselves. Either way, it was a waste of life and she had cried for them. The man, lying still at her feet, was no different from all the others._

_There was one big difference. It hadn't been Augustine or one of their allies that had taken the life. It was Mary Beth. It was the one who spoke of ending the circle of violence. It was the one who used words to preach of peace and happy times. The one who had been a simple peasant girl on a farm. The one who had known from the beginning that being a farm girl was not for her. And yet, had she ever envisioned herself with a lifeless body at her feet, dead because of her own hand?_

"_I love you." That was enough. When her sweet Augustine whispered the endearment in her ear, it was enough to cause the dam to burst. Tears flowed. The difficult part of it all? She wasn't grieving for the man. She was grieving for what she had lost. No longer innocent, how could she still continue to preach of the end of violence and hatred? How would she ever deserve the love so willingly offered to her by her soulmate?_

"_Get away." Mary Beth wiped her eyes angrily as she shoved her lover away from her. Somehow she managed to get to her feet. Somehow she was running. Running where, she was not certain. All she knew was that she needed to get away. Of course she knew she couldn't get away. She knew Augustine would catch her. Eventually, her soulmate would always find her. Forever she would find her. Strong arms once again were enveloping her from behind._

"_Let me go!" The tears were still flowing. Mary Beth could feel the love flowing from her soulmate. "I don't deserve comfort or love. I took a life, gods be damn it!" Instead of letting her go like she was hoping for, Augustine's arms tightened around her. Weak arms attempted to free herself. It was no use. She was trapped. And yet, it felt so good. "Please, just let me die like him." The words were barely audible._

_They still hit her soulmate in the heart. The normally tough and stoic Augustine collapsed to the ground, always careful of the bundle in her arms. "I can't and won't let you go." Gentle kisses were places wherever there were tears. It took forever, but finally the tears stopped flowing. "I'll see you through this. We're soulmates. When you hurt, I hurt. I love you. And I will never leave you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."_

Abby blinked her eyes. With the emotions of the past two weeks, she had found herself exhausted. Her mother's funeral had been a surreal experience. How many funerals had she gone to in the past year? There had been Sam's, which thankfully had been a horrible nightmare. There was her sister's, her mother's and Susie's. Kevin's was held when she couldn't attend. It was all too much. So much death. And now she was responsible for a death herself.

The words she had heard the dream Sam say were words actually being whispered in her ear. As she had for the past two weeks, her detective had put everything else on hold to simply hold her. The boys had spent a majority of their time with either Jeff or Melissa. Emily made herself scarce most of the time. It left the two soulmates alone a majority of the time. And even though deep down she knew her wife knew what she was going through, it was different for her.

When Sam had taken lives, it was in the line of duty. There had been training so that they could deal with taking a life. And there had been so many counseling sessions. It was something Abby knew she would have to do. And yet, could she tell a complete stranger everything she and her soulmate had been through? Thoughts began to turn in her head, but that wouldn't be ethical. And it probably wouldn't happen, not the way she had treated Emily the past two weeks.

The way she had treated everyone, including her two boys. The words echoed in her head again. "I love you. I'm sorry I froze. It's my damn hand. If it was just steady, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have taken a life. I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault." The warmth of the wet salty tears on her neck told what she already knew. Sam was crying for the pain and the loss of something no one should have to deal with.

Abby managed to pull away from her soulmate. "Samantha, please stop." The use of her full name startled the former detective. Had they grown that far apart in two weeks? Or was her wife simply attempting to get her attention. If it was the latter, she definitely had her full attention. "The irony of it is, I would have pulled the trigger whether you had your gun at the ready or not. I think this was fate, me taking that bastards life."

Sam wasn't certain what to say to that. It was true. Abby had surprised her by even owning the gung, let alone having such true aim. In an emotional outburst, the nurse had confided in her that she had learned how to use the weapon after her perceived death. The raven-haired woman could completely understand. Even with the detective thought dead, there was one very powerful woman who wanted her and her family to suffer. There was also Wild Bill who had come to claim his sons.

"I don't care if it was a supreme being or beings that orchestrated this. You were never meant to take lives." Sam had an intensity the nurse had not seen in two weeks. Before this, her soulmate had handled her with kid gloves. Perhaps it was time the codling ended. All Abby knew was the past two weeks had done nothing to heal her emotional upheavals. "You are by definition a healer. From the day you were born, you told stories to heal the soul and became a nurse to heal bodies."

"It should have been me!" Sam shouted startling her wife. "I should have taken the shot. I should have moved faster. I froze. Don't you understand? This is all my fault?" Abby watched as her soulmate jumped out of bed and began pacing. She had been so caught up in her own guilt and regrets; she had forgotten how this would affect her sweet detective. She forgot how it would affect the boys, Melissa and the rest of the Walker clan.

Abby had had enough. She was certain it was how Sam was feeling. Frustrated, not knowing what to say or do to make it better. The nurse had the added guilt of now realizing her actions and her reaction to the events were affecting her family. And she had never noticed. The petite blonde was suddenly standing in the path of the pacing six-foot imposing figure. That was one thing she had never been to her soulmate.

Imposing was one thing Sam had never been physically for her. Emotionally? It had been scaring falling in love with the detective. And yet, it had been the most natural thing in the world. It had been like she had never been breathing until she had found the other half of her soul. It had been like she was going through the motions of life. It was as if her heart and her soul had been caged and finding Sam had freed them both.

Sam had been moving at such a quick pace that she had trouble stopping. In fact, they collided and fell to the floor in a heap. Emerald eyes searched azure eyes for the longest of moments. And then it happened. The waterfall began as the normally tough and stoic former detective had reached her emotional overload. They clung to one another like no one has ever clung to the each other before. The tears sparked a new round for the nurse.

"We can't keep doing this." Abby reached up with a shaking hand to tuck long dark tendrils behind an ear. "We can't keep bottling everything up and exploding. I know, I'm the one who kept everything inside. I'm the one who kept saying I don't deserve love or another child. But this isn't just about me." The hand now was caressing a cheek, gentle pressure applied. "There's my big tough detective to think about. There's the boys. There's everyone else. We need to seek help, together. I need you by my side."

At first, Sam wanted to decline. Not because she didn't think she didn't need help. The way she had broken down emotionally showed her she needed to talk to someone. Yes, she would forever have her soulmate to confide in. The thought of talking to a complete stranger was not something she wanted to do either. There was only one solution. Would Abby agree to it? After all, she was so close to Emily and the former nurse was still receiving her online degree. "Emily?"

With that, the nurse softly chuckled and smiled a genuine smile. It would appear the two soulmates were once again able to communicate without saying a word. Perhaps Sam had looking into her heart and saw what she needed. Or perhaps this was what her detective needed. Or what they both needed. It didn't matter as long as they could agree and seek the help they needed. "I'll give her a call later. Right now, I just need you to hold me."

"With pleasure." Sam was able to stand, bringing her soulmate with her. Though still weakened from her injuries and dealing with the nerve damage in her hand, the former detective was still able to pick up the petite bundle and lay her on the bed. It wasn't long before they were snuggled up against one another. It made the raven-haired woman think about a dream she'd had. "This feels like we've done this before. I think we'll be all right."

As they were nearly drifting off to sleep, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Sam was instantly on alert, her hand going for her gun. "Sam, Abby it's your mother." The door opened. The former detective quickly pulled her hand away from where her weapon was stored. Azure eyes grew wide as she saw Sierra standing there. "There's no time for a discussion of why Sierra is here. Just know she's here to help."

The former detective snorted. Melissa came and sat on the edge of the bed while Sierra remained in the doorway. "I know you are dealing with so many things." The matriarch didn't want to list them all. What was the point except to bring up painful memories? "She really is on your side. And she knows something that you need to be told. Samantha…" There was the use of her given name again and by her mother. This was bad. This was very bad. "The man who raped me, he's here. At the bed and breakfast. We think Jenny sent him to distract you."


End file.
